


我愿与你

by cllu99618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cllu99618/pseuds/cllu99618
Summary: 阿不思·波特拥有一切。最近被任命为男学生会主席，还是斯莱特林的魁地奇队长，并且超级英俊。然而他有一个秘密，一个多年来他从来没有告诉过任何人，包括他家人的秘密。
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese translation of [With You, I Will](/works/13264485) by the amazing [ BookofSpells](/users/BookofSpells/)

**_阿不思_ **

阿不思·波特拥有一切：最近被任命为男学生会主席，是斯莱特林的魁地奇队长，并且长相超级英俊。在十七岁，他已经比他的父亲高了几英寸了，有着多年使用击球手球棒而形成的宽阔的肩膀和结实的手臂。他那双锐利的祖母绿眼睛，橄榄色的皮肤，乌黑的头发，就像他的父亲一样，还有一抹淡淡的雀斑点缀在他的鼻子和面颊上。

他体育很好，聪明，惹人喜爱，还是被选中的男孩的儿子。即使被分到斯莱特林也没有影响他的受欢迎程度；尽管这在丽塔·斯基特的《预言家日报》专栏里成为了热门的八卦新闻，并为他赢得了 _“可爱的坏男孩”的名声_ 。这导致的结果就是，几乎每个学院的漂亮女孩都想对其投怀送抱。

他还拥有人们所能求得的最好的朋友，那是一群斯莱特林的男孩，他们从一年级起就是伙伴；马克·弗雷，埃米尔·沙菲克，乔丹·扎比尼，和约瑟夫·布洛尔。这伙人被大家亲切地成为“挑事乐队”，因为他们擅长搞各种善意的恶作剧。当然，阿不思在三年级夏天从著名的哈利·波特的书房里偷来的那块旧羊皮纸也帮了他们的大忙。

是的，阿不思的生活很完美，至少看上去很完美。

然而，阿不思有一个秘密。一个他很多年来从来没有告诉过任何人，包括他家里人的秘密。毫无疑问，他百分之百是个同性恋。当他十三岁发现自己正对着一幅奎贝隆传奇守门员卢卡斯·杜波依的海报打飞机的时候就知道了。他从来没有像看着杜波依精彩进球，风吹着他脏乱的金发，汗水粘在他球衣领上面的那一小块皮肤上那样，怀着同样的渴望去看一个女孩。

他不觉得这很羞耻。至少他这么对自己说。如果他是别人可能早就暴走并觉得自己完蛋了。他并不是霍格沃茨唯一一个弯的，不是吗？但他不是别人，他是波特。以及不管他想不想，巫师世界对任何事都有一定的期待。他应该打魁地奇打得很好，成绩优秀，和令人尊敬的，聪明的 _女孩_ 约会。

所以他照做了。

他把自己的取向藏在心里，偶尔和一个女孩约会，从而维持自己的伪装，和她们呆上几周，然后礼貌地拒绝她们。他知道让女孩们燃起希望，陷入感情是不完全正确的。因此，他总是确保以最高尚的骑士精神对待她们，带着她们去霍格莫德参加昂贵的约会，但除了几次纯洁的亲吻之外，从不更进一步。

这种行为导致了两种不同的假设，取决于你问谁。一种说法是，他是一个彻头彻尾的的浪漫主义者，总是在寻找完美的女孩，或者他是不可能被取悦的，一个自大的漂亮男孩。他并不在意谣言。那些人帮他找了个借口来解释为什么他还没有开始一段认真的感情，正好不用自己找了。

一想到自己再也不能追求什么东西，或者一个能使他真正感到快乐的人，他就感到非常沮丧；尤其是在他最脆弱的时候。然而，他早已接受了这种结局。你看，阿不思·西弗勒斯注定要和他的同名人一样的命运；既辉煌又孤独。

没有恋爱关系并没有那么糟糕。他的生活本来就很充实。尤其是现在他就要进入霍格沃茨的七年级了。在N.E.W.T考试，魁地奇，朋友和前期职业训练之间他几乎连睡觉的时间都没有，更不用说自怜自哀了。除此之外,（他一边想一边忍不住露出笑容，并从床垫下抽出几期《女巫周刊》的边缘杂志，把它们藏在学校箱子里几件皱巴巴的袍子下面）仅仅因为他不会有一段浪漫的关系并不意味着他要在他的余生中当个和尚。麻瓜们有各种各样的夜店和酒吧都是专为像他这样的人开的，他打算毕业后去探索其中一些。波特/卫斯理的名声对麻瓜来说毫无意义，他只要稍稍改变一下外表，就能在昏暗的酒吧或地下夜店行动，甚至骗过一个巫师。

“你在笑什么?”

阿不思听到母亲在门口的声音，魂几乎要吓飞了。他刚刚一直沉浸在自己和穿着暴露的麻瓜男孩在拥挤的舞池里放荡地跳舞的幻想中，没有听到越来越近的脚步声。他砰的一声关上了木箱的盖子，带着内疚，尽管里面藏着一些下流的杂志。他转过身来对着她，装出一副若无其事的样子。

“嗨，妈妈。呃……没什么。我只是在想象埃米尔发现我被选为男生学生会主席时的表情。”他撒了个谎，这并不难。他的朋友很可能会戏剧性地假装哭起来，说阿不思是个 _伪君子_ 。

她笑着坐到他的床尾，示意他过来：“这么多年来，你和你的朋友们制造了那么多麻烦，我还是不知道你是怎么做到的。我猜想麦格教授认为这会使你成熟起来。他一在她身边坐下，她就把他紧紧地搂在怀里，并在他的面颊上吻了一下。

“呃，妈妈！”他抱怨道，试图抽离，但没有成功：“别像亲吻小孩子一样亲我！”

“你永远是我的孩子，”她很高兴，“再说，你难道希望我在站台上亲你一下吗？那样你作为男子汉的魁地奇冠军名声就会受到损害的。”

她的话很有道理，所以阿不思回应了她的拥抱，不情愿地让她宠着自己。

“我不敢相信我的小男孩要最后一次去霍格沃茨了。我真为你感到骄傲，”她说着，把他那乱糟糟的刘海从眼前拂去。“你会拥有很棒的一年，如果你——”

“我知道，我知道，”他打断道，整个夏天他都在听父母这么说，“如果我只是专注于我的学习，别让自己压力太大。别担心，妈妈，我不会的。”

她深情地对他笑了笑，眨了眨眼睛。“事实上，我想说的是，如果你做了让自己开心的事，不要担心我、你爸爸或其他人的想法，你就会有一个很棒的一年。”

阿不思暂时僵住了。她的话里似乎隐藏着什么意思，他不愿去想那是什么意思。她不可能知道 _那个秘密_ 。

“我总是做让自己开心的事，”他喃喃自语，希望自己听起来不像感觉那么紧张。

金妮皱了皱眉，意味深长地看了他一眼。“真的吗？”她轻声问。

“当，当然了。” 当她眉头越皱越紧时，阿不思在心里咒骂自己说了谎。金妮·波特是一个非常敏锐的女人，她通常能看出她的孩子是否诚实，所以他决定改变策略，在没有回答问题的情况下随便说一个事实。“我很高兴，妈妈。斯莱特林队是今年最有希望赢得奖杯的球队。马什教授告诉我，如果我能保持现在的成绩，我将稳稳当当地进入圣芒戈的医用魔药部门。我很期待这一年。“

妈妈亲切地捏了捏他的肩膀。“我很高兴你很快乐，阿尔，但是，如果……如果有什么事情让你更快乐或更满足，那么你不应该让——”

“妈妈！你看到富兰克林了吗？我找不到它了。”莉莉在隔壁的房间里喊道，打破了两人之间的紧张气氛。

金妮翻了下眼睛，在阿不思脸上亲了一下，准备离开。“记住我说的话吧，小阿。”她离开房间时说道，脸上的表情让他难以捉摸

阿不思倒在床上，慢慢地呼出一口稳定的气。他闭上眼睛，希望自己快速跳动的心脏能慢下来，同时默默地感谢妹妹那难以捉摸的迷你毛毛球让他从刚刚的对话中解脱出来。

他重重地叹了口气，站在那里，最后一次扫视他的房间，寻找他可能错过的任何东西，让自己相信没有什么好担心的。即使他的妈妈有所怀疑，他也无意去证实。

_**斯科皮** _

如果斯科皮·马尔福能选择一个词来形容自己，那将是“平凡的”。

他没有什么突出的地方，也没有什么了不起的地方。

诚然，他比一般的学生聪明，但这并不是因为他有学习的天赋。他只是比其他许多学生学习更努力。部分原因是他的家人对他很严格，部分原因是他没有太多别的事情可做。

他不受欢迎。他的一半同学都怕他，错误地认为马尔福家族仍然与黑魔法有着紧密的联系。另一半人对他完全漠不关心，正确地认为他内向、温和、不自信。基本上就是…无聊。

事实上，他只有一个亲密的朋友，拉文克劳的同学，级长罗丝·格兰杰-卫斯理，她的社交和说话技巧使其同样不受欢迎，不管她想说什么都会显得多多少少有些直率或奇怪。

他不太喜欢运动。他缺乏为自己学院的魁地奇队打球所需要的协调性和灵活性，这让他的父亲难以掩饰地感到失望。然而，斯科皮却从来没有因为这个事实而生气；飞行使他反胃，他轻盈的身体和脆弱的骨骼根本不适合如此剧烈的体力活动。

尽管他自称身材消瘦，但他已经长成一个十分好看的男孩。他继承了格林格拉斯和布莱克家族典型的的高颧骨和浓密的眉毛，而他其余的特征就像其他的马尔福一样，柔亮顺滑的金发，令人难以置信的苍白皮肤，和锐利的蓝灰色眼睛。

遗憾的是，这对他没多大好处。他的长相从来都不足以吸引同龄人对他的爱慕。并不是说他对那种事十分渴望。当然，与某个人亲密接触的想法（比如牵手，偷偷接吻，或者仅仅是彼此靠近）理论上是很有吸引力的。虽然，对他来说，拥有这样的关系意味着把自己暴露在外面，冒着风险，对自己的性取向更坦率；他只愿意为对的人做这件事。

斯科皮不在柜子里。他在五年级就愿意告诉他所有的朋友他喜欢男生了。而事实上罗丝是他唯一的朋友，其他人压根懒得去知道，这完全无关紧要。

他的家庭则是另一番景象，斯科皮讨厌对他们保守秘密。与整个巫师世界可能认为的相反，马尔福一家是个幸福的、关系极其亲密的家庭。他们在一起度过的时间很长，斯科皮总是被鼓励要公开他的想法和感受。

另一方面，也许出于同样的原因，他害怕让他的父母失望。他不担心他们对他是否选择纯血的伴侣而失望。他的父母在他们的生活中经历了太多的事情，不会继续在乎那些老套的规矩。他也不是特别担心他们会如何对他的性取向作出反应。最坏的情况是，他的妈妈会更加溺爱他，而他的父亲会有一段时间感到不舒服。事实上，这可能是不可避免的。

不，这些事情是可以被克服的。然而，不管他们支持与否，这都不会改变一个事实，那就是斯科皮是同性恋意味着马尔福王朝的终结。没有更多的家庭成员，没有继承人，也不会再有可以继续被他们宠坏的小孩子。这个想法一直萦绕在他心头。

不过，他不得不告诉他们。他决定今天就是那一天，绝不反悔。毕竟这是他七年级的第一天。

所以，9月1日的早晨，斯科皮很早就醒了，再次检查了一下他把所有的东西都收拾好了，穿上了他最好的麻瓜套装。他不常穿麻瓜的衣服，因为他觉得它们很拘束，但他有几套衣服是专门为这种需要在国王十字车站穿行的场合定做的。他紧张地挣扎着打了几分钟领带，最后放弃了，把它扔进了垃圾箱。不带领带肯定会惹恼他的父亲，但他觉得，一旦他在早餐时开始和他讲话，这种小小的不检点就会很容易被忘记。

斯科皮站在精致的骑士玻璃镜子（1）前，盯着自己的倒影，仿佛有好几个世纪了。最后，他觉得自己看起来像个十足的小丑，太正式了，不适合坐火车上学。他把自己梳得整整齐齐的头发弄乱，解开了白衬衫的前三个扣子。他觉得自己更喜欢这种随意的打扮，于是穿上意大利牛皮乐福鞋，下楼去吃早餐。

他走到餐厅的速度比平时要慢一些，试图让自己放松一下。他没有确切地计划过要如何处理这个他非常想和父母谈论的话题。在绝望中，他几天前曾向罗丝寻求建议，但马上就后悔了。他爱这个女孩，他真的爱她，虽然他不认为“ _在你上火车逃跑之前喊出来_ ”是最好的主意。

想到这里，斯科皮笑了一声，推开餐厅的门，大步走了进来。他的父母已经坐在桌子的尽头，一桌丰盛的英式早餐摆在他们面前。他的父亲正在读预言家日报，而他的母亲则抬起头，灿烂地冲他笑着。

“早上好，亲爱的，”她问候道。“快八点半了。我正要叫鲁比上来，看看你是不是在浴缸里淹死了。”

斯科皮笑着弯下腰去亲吻她的额头，然后坐了下来。“对不起，妈妈，我又检查了一遍行李，确保所有的东西都装好了。”

“胡说，鲁比从来不会忘记任何事情。她是最优秀的家养小精灵。”德拉科在报纸后面慢吞吞地说。

“对，我——”

“你为什么没好好穿衣服？”他的父亲坐下来，皱着眉头看着他，“新的领带不是为你准备的吗？”

斯科皮强忍住没有笑出来。他的父亲太好预测了。“爸爸，我穿好衣服了。我不需要领带就可以穿过火车站，”他辩解道，一边往盘子里堆香肠。

德拉科的脸扭曲成一副不以为然的样子，他的银色领带打得非常完美，喃喃自语，听起来像“ _最近的孩子啊_...”而斯科皮的母亲在笑。

“别那么假正经，亲爱的。看起来有点...皱巴巴的很时尚。对不对，斯科皮？”

“嗯，是的，”斯科皮咕哝着，好像他知道什么是时尚，什么不是似的。

他的爸爸哼了一声回到他的报纸上。“至少要好好梳头发。波特救世主（2）昂首阔步地穿过魔法部，看上去就像头上有个鸟巢，这居然被公众视为一种时尚标志。格调的缺乏令人震惊。”

“嗯，我觉得你看起来很时髦。阿斯托里娅对斯科皮笑了笑，并眨了眨眼睛，斯科皮也朝她笑了笑，但德拉科没有看见。他们都习惯了这样的话。他父亲一想起被选中的男孩就生气，这是他们之间经常开的一个玩笑。

然后，他的妈妈开始兴致勃勃地闲聊起来。马尔福爷爷奶奶今天早上寄来了信，向你送上他们的爱，并让我提醒你今年要避免分心。你N.E.W.T考试是非常重要的。爷爷和奶奶给你寄了一大盒糖果，我想你应该不需要，可他们老是惯着你。你这学期一定要给他们写信，好吗？当你不常给他们写信时，奶奶总是写信给我，询问你的近况。今年你打算参加什么社团吗？这可以给你的简历添一笔光彩。决斗社可能会很有趣，如果它不与你的级长职责冲突的话。”

她停下来喘了一口气，这对斯科皮来说正好。这给了他时间整理他的想法。然而直到食物从碗里消失，他的父亲建议他们准备幻影显形，斯科皮才意识到他已经没有时间了。

德拉科从椅子上站起来，朝门厅走去，在门厅的镜子前站了一下，整理了一下自己那身剪裁完美的西装和领带。阿斯托里娅叫鲁比帮他拿来箱子，这个活泼的小精灵来祝他们旅途愉快，然后匆匆离去。

“准备好了吗？“斯科皮的母亲握着父亲的手，将另一只手伸给他。

斯科皮在走廊里犹豫了一下，深深地吸了一口气，几乎无法平静下来，双手紧握成拳，下定决心。

“事实上，”他喃喃地说，听到自己的声音在发抖。他微微退缩了一下，“事实上，在我们走之前，有件事我想告诉你们。如果......如果可以的话？”

阿斯托里娅点了点头，然后转向丈夫，等待他的回答。

“那就说吧，斯科皮。”

“好吧，你看......事情是这样的......”斯科皮找不出词来，他的眼睛扫视了一下这个地方，希望他是在他们不打算幻影显形到一个满是陌生人的车站之前的时候这么做的。现在随便编一下之后在圣诞假期告诉他们是不是太晚了？不，不，他应该继续做下去；把自己的遮羞布扯下来。“我可能是，我的意思是，我是。问题是......”

斯科皮停顿了一下，试图组织自己的语言。

阿斯托里娅快速地穿过房间，双手搭在儿子的肩上，试图让他平静下来。“深呼吸，亲爱的。不管你想说什么，一切都没关系的。”

他低头凝视着她那双温暖的淡褐色的眼睛，在那一刻，他知道那是真的。“我是同性恋。”他终于说了，在等待他们的反应时，他感到自己的压力减轻了，而恐惧也突然袭来。

他的母亲满怀期待地微笑着，脸上没有一丝惊讶的表情。斯科皮得到了安慰，转向他挑起一根眉毛的父亲。

“孩子，我们知道你对你的第七个年头很兴奋（3）。你妈妈和我也很高兴。”德拉科平静地说着，抽出魔杖，用魔法让箱子浮起来。“那么，你准备走了吗？火车快开了。”

斯科皮目瞪口呆地看着他。他自己的父亲怎么能如此曲解他的意思呢？他能感觉到自己脸上的皮肤开始灼烧，他张了几次嘴，又闭上了几次，然后才发出声音。“我不是这个意思......我......”

斯科皮停止了他的胡言乱语，而他的父亲突然开始歇斯底里地大笑起来。他困惑地看着母亲，阿斯托里娅转了转眼珠，突然转过身，拍了拍他父亲的后脑勺。“德拉科！”

“什么？我难道就不能逗一下我自己的孩子吗？”他哧哧地笑了。

“老实说，我们不是谈过这件事吗！我们要表现的令人安心和支持。”阿斯托里娅皱着眉说道。斯科皮继续瞪着眼睛，完全被眼前的情景弄糊涂了。

“放松点，亲爱的，我只是想让气氛轻松一点。这男孩看起来像是要钻进地板缝里了。德拉科转向斯科皮，他的脸还是红红的。“他知道没事的，是不是，孩子？”

斯科皮点点头，羞怯地笑了笑，他身体里的紧张感极大地放松了。他的父亲以一种奇怪的方式嘲笑他，这种方式比情感上的拥抱或鼓励的话更能安慰他。因为即使在他舒适的家中，泰然自若的贵族德拉科·马尔福也很少会发出歇斯底里的傻笑。

“你父亲的意思是，”阿斯托里娅插嘴道，恼怒地看了她丈夫一眼，“我们无论如何都爱你，并且很高兴你有勇气告诉我们。”

“——谢谢你们，”斯科皮小声地说，对他们俩地眨着眼睛。“那么，你们已经知道了？”

他的母亲向他眨了眨眼，而他的父亲似乎拼命地想忍住更多的笑声。“我们有我们的怀疑，”德拉科打趣道。

“我们几年前就开始怀疑了，”他母亲和蔼地补充道。“我希望你明白，我们没有直接问你，是因为我们想等你你准备好了之后来告诉我们，我希望你在我们可以更详细地讨论这件事的时候来找我们。”

“我不同意。”德拉科插话道。“这是个好时机，斯科皮。现在，我们不必用如何处理性和恋爱关系这种尴尬谈话来迁就你的妈妈了。”

斯科皮一听到他父亲提到性这个词，就张大了嘴巴。“我们不需要这样做。我读过书！册子和一些其他的。我全知道。”他惊慌地叫道，立刻后悔自己的坦白。

德拉科笑着哼了一声，阿斯托里娅的脸微微红了起来，她的嘴唇在发抖，努力忍住不笑。她亲切地拍了拍他的手臂。“你真是太有责任感了，亲爱的。现在，我们真的该走了，不想让你误了火车。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> （1）Cheval glass mirror，一种长镜，安装在框架的旋转架上，可以倾斜。
> 
> （2）Saint Potter
> 
> （3）斯科皮出柜用的gay这个词，同时也有“快乐”的含义。


	2. 第二章

**_阿不思_ **

如果说有一件事是阿不思完全做不到的，那就是守时。这么多年来，他已经记不清因为这个特殊的缺陷而被留堂查看和放约会对象鸽子多少次了，他早就不情愿地认为这是不可避免的。

然而，接受这一事实并不意味着他对此感到高兴。它继续使他定期抓狂，因为这从来都不是他的错。当然，没有人相信他。虽然这是真的。

这不是他的错，他经常在走廊上被无数的堂兄弟和阿谀奉承的女孩们搭讪，从而挡住了他去上课的路。当然，其他学院的的魁地奇球员还时不时地给游走球施恶咒，跟着阿不思和他的队友们在城堡里转来转去，不停地拍他们的脑袋。该死的赫奇帕奇多年来一直逍遥法外。而且他也绝对不能因为他那些蠢室友的古怪行为而受到指责，尤其是乔丹和埃米尔，只要每过几天就会给他和马克带来一些麻烦，而他们却得去给这两个人擦屁股。

因此，波特家族在发车前五分钟才到达平台9¾并没什么好奇怪的。但这意味着他将没有时间和女学生会长提前讨论他们假期曾说过的要做出的改变。

莉莉，毫不令人惊讶地自己没能成为级长，她坚持要他们回去拿她忘记带的富兰克林的游戏转盘，让他们差点迟到。他的妹妹虽然很聪明，也很友好，但她往往思维不集中，行动笨拙，常常忘记她周围人的需要。

他们一穿过石墙，阿不思就用魔法使箱子浮起来，开始向火车跑去，他父亲尖着嗓子制止了他。

“年纪太大太酷了，不能跟父母拥抱道别了？”他问道，轻轻一笑。

他略带自责和尴尬地转过身去，拥抱了母亲，弯下腰吻了吻她的脸颊，然后转向父亲。“对不起，”他喃喃地说，然后让自己被拉到一个笨拙的拥抱中。

“我有东西要给你。”哈利说。他把手伸进口袋，掏出一个仿丝绒的小提包。魔杖一挥，提包就膨胀了，他带着微笑把它递给儿子。这是你外公帮你把它们收集起来的。如果他不小心点，你的兄弟姐妹们就会开始注意到他的偏心。”

阿不思急切地接过袋子，当他听到里面的叮当作响的碰撞声时，兴奋之情油然而生。他打开包往里面看，发现至少有一打破旧的麻瓜电影胶片，他几乎忍不住要发出令人尴尬的尖叫。

“太棒了。”他挤出一句，庆幸大多数学生已经上了火车，离他很远，听不见他的声音。“他在哪儿找到这些的？”

“爸爸发现了二手商店。快把妈妈弄疯了。”金妮解释道。“不过，我不明白你们俩为什么还需要这么多。你不是已经有几十个了吗？”

阿不思气愤地瞪着母亲，她对麻瓜的一切都不熟悉，这使他一如既往地恼火。“他们都是不同的！你不会想一遍又一遍地读同样的几本书吧？”

“是的，不过，你一定要写信感谢他，是不是?”

他认真地点了点头，最后向父母挥手告别，就在火车开动的时候冲了出去。

“尽情享受吧！” 他的爸爸冲正在往车上跳的阿不思喊道。

他花了好几分钟才找到他的朋友们的包厢，这个包厢正好在火车的另一头，不方便开级长会议，这无疑是他的朋友们开的一个玩笑。

当他发现他们时，他推开了门，一边把箱子放好，一边匆匆打了个招呼，把新搞来的电影放在行李架上。

“阿尔！”

“阿————不————思，兄弟！”

“有什么新鲜事，伙计？”

“对不起，先生们，我得走了。我来晚了。”

“哦，我明白了。圣·波特没有时间陪他的伙伴。”

乔丹气呼呼地说：“我们绝对不能阻止这位伟大又高贵的级长去参加他的年度蠢蛋大会。”这引起了其他男生的哄堂大笑。

阿不思转向其他人，沾沾自喜地指着他衬衫上整洁地别着的银绿色的“男生学生会主席”徽章。“我今年要领导那个蠢蛋大会，二货。”他假装思考地说，然后转身离开车厢，陶醉在他们震惊的表情中。他刚走几步，埃米尔就发出了一声“ _我勒个大草？_ ”飘进了他的耳朵里。

_**斯科皮** _

斯科皮逃离了和父母的尴尬道别，冲上火车，往级长车厢走。如果他运气好，会及时赶上开会。

他沉浸在自己不那么传统的“ _出柜惨败_ ”中，没有注意到有人从他左边窜出来。他突然撞到了什么坚硬的东西上，失去了平衡，整个人倒在了火车的地板上。呻吟着从他屁股传来的疼痛，抬起头，只能发现他的呼吸卡在他的嗓子里。

他直接撞上了阿不思·波特。

另一个男孩特别地盯着他看了一会儿，好像他从来没见过他似的，斯科皮的脸都羞红了。在所有人当中，他选择在霍格沃茨最有魅力、最受欢迎的男孩面前出丑。真是 _典型_ ，他一边想，一边试图站起来。

他的目光落在阿不思衬衫上别着的一枚闪闪发光的男学生会长徽章上。

阿不思摇摇头，仿佛镇定下来，对他灿烂地笑了笑，伸出手来扶他起来。“抱歉，马尔福。”

斯科皮斯犹豫了一下，接受了他的帮助，让自己轻松地站了起来。如果他不是被自己的尴尬和阿不思温暖的手分散了注意力，也许会注意到这个斯莱特林是多么的有力量。

他和霍格沃茨的大多数女性人口一样，多年来一直暗恋着阿不思。虽然他没有像姑娘们那样一有机会就扑过去。他并没有抱任何幻想，认为自己有机会与这位英俊的直男魁地奇队长在一起。正是因为这个原因，他总是避开他。如果他偶尔在魁地奇看台上欣赏一下阿不思强健的体格，好吧，那也没什么坏处。

“没关系，”他咕哝着，急忙把手抽了回去。“我跑着去赶级长的会议。”

“我也是，我想我们都迟到了。阿不思仍然对他灿烂地笑着。“我们最好现在就走，否则敏妮（1）会后悔任命我做男生学生会主席的。”

阿不思转过身来，沿着大厅走去，斯科皮跟在他后面几步，默默地希望他的脸恢复到正常的苍白状态。不过，这可不是件容易的事，因为阿不思穿着一条麻瓜牛仔裤，完全贴合他的臀部，还有一件绿色紧身t恤，突出了他宽阔的肩膀和二头肌。

男生学生会主席，魁地奇队长，全英国最好看的 _屁股_ ？波特没有什么？

斯科皮斯吞下了他喉咙里的聚集的口水，强迫他的眼睛向上看，心里诅咒着另一个男孩经常穿着的厚重的校服长袍。把那样的身体遮盖起来应该是一种罪过。

当他们走进最远的隔间时，其他的级长们已经聚集在一起，热烈地谈论着他们的夏天。斯科皮绕过人群，很快就找到了角落里的罗丝，只有她浓密的头发露在一本大书后面。

“古代魔文研究-高级。你读过多少遍了？八遍还是九遍？”他若有所思地坐到她旁边的座位上。

“别说我了，斯科皮。你知道得很清楚，我需要一个魔文课的O，才能进入“不可言说”项目。”她不耐烦地回答，头也不抬。“除了教授们规定的课程外，我和妈妈还准备了一份今年的课外阅读清单，一共43本，你最好也读一读。”

“43...”他难以置信地喘着气说。罗丝每年都带着一份精心准备的补充阅读清单来到学校，但这实在是太多了。

“斯科皮，今年是 _N.E.W.T._ 年。”她愤愤地叹了口气，最后把书扔进了她的黑眼圈。毫无疑问，源自于睡眠不足和整个夏天的过度学习。

他不同意N.E.W.T. 考试使除了上课和复习以外再读43本书的想法变得不那么疯狂了，但是和她争论是没有用的，所以他只是抱歉地笑了笑，点了点头。“会后我会看一下名单。“谁被任命为女学生会主席？”

“安吉拉·帕金斯。”罗丝痛苦地回答。“我写信问过，麦格教授和那只老蝙蝠居然有脸告诉我，他们考虑过我，但她担心我太专注于学习，无法完成额外的任务。”

斯科皮忍住了笑。就他个人而言，他很惊讶罗丝居然还带着她的徽章，考虑到她翘过多少次巡视为了去图书馆学习，或者因为被打断了复习而训斥提出问题的一年级新生。当然，他没有提这件事。部分原因是他爱他最好的朋友，不想伤害她的感情。以及部分原因是他今天还不想死。

“我真不敢相信他们竟然选了我的一个蠢蛋表哥，而不是你当男生学生会主席。”她继续激动地说。“他已经是魁地奇队长 **和** 级长了。这显然是偏袒，他和他的白痴朋友总是制造麻烦。”

斯科皮笑着摇了摇头。“阿不思很有风度，罗丝。他很自信，知道如何与人交谈。”

罗丝哼了一声。“这不是自信，小蝎，这是傲慢。”

“不管是什么，反正我也不想要这个职位，”他耸耸肩承认道。事实上，他羡慕阿不思的风度和自信的态度。它们是强有力的领导者特征，斯科皮不禁想知道，如果他拥有了这些特质，生活会有多么不同。

幸运的是，当其他人都坐在那里，满怀期待地看着新来的男女学生会主席时，他和罗丝没有进一步讨论这个问题。

阿不思清了清嗓子，环视了一下房间。他看着级长们，赞许地点了点头。他的目光似乎在斯科皮身上停留的时间比其他人都长，使其微微脸红，低下了头。

“对。”阿不思用沙哑的声音说，奇怪的是，他仍然盯着斯科皮。

当然，斯科皮严肃地想，他是在努力不嘲笑我在走廊里出丑。

阿不思清了清嗓子，目光转向别处。“嗯，是的，所以安吉拉和我已经讨论过了，我们决定今年要做一些不同的事情。在过去，你主要是和你所在年级和学院的其他级长一起巡视。然而，今年，我们认为把它混在一起，安排每天和来自不同学院的人在一起，可能会更有趣。”

罗丝发出一种恼怒的声音，其他人则热情地点点头。斯科皮了解她的不舒服。自从五年级成为级长以来，他们只一起巡视过（或者是斯科皮一个人巡视，因为他的朋友不肯推迟变形课的复习），这对他们两人都很合适。

“我制定了一个时间表。”安吉拉兴高采烈地说，从包里抽出一叠羊皮纸，递给阿不思一半。他们走到车厢的另一端，开始分发。

当阿不思停在斯科皮面前，他把羊皮纸递给他时，邪恶地咧嘴笑了。“我们要一起罪恶轮班了。”他眨了眨眼睛说，指的是周六晚上的晚班，最容易惹麻烦的人往往就在周六晚班。

斯科皮觉得自己的脸又热了起来，心里诅咒着自己。“应该很有趣。”他勉强地笑了笑，这笑可能让他看起来像个疯子。

“啧。”罗丝在他身边叫道。

“别这么扫兴，罗丝。这将会很有意思的。”阿不思说，然后抛给她时间表，继续前进。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗，小蝎？”阿不思一走远，她就生气地嘶嘶道。

他很快镇定下来，皱起了眉头。“什么?”

阿不思朝你眨了眼睛，然后你的脸红得像个笨手笨脚的三年级学生。请告诉我你对他没有好感。”

斯科皮暂时僵住了。“那…那太可笑了。”他回答说，也许防守的语气有点过于明显了。

罗丝皱起眉头，叹了口气，把浓密的卷发从脸上别开。“听着，关于适当的恋爱理论，目前还没有一本可信的书。我知道，因为我已经找过了。”她低声说。“但即使这样，我有足够的常识强烈建议你不要爱上一个从未有过超过两周恋情的直男。”

斯科皮对她语气中的真诚感到惊讶。罗丝通常不关心感情和浪漫的讨论。

“不是那样的。”他撒了个谎。“我们只是在会议前有一次尴尬的碰面。”

罗丝显然放松了下来，难得地笑了笑。“很高兴知道你没有完全失去理智，”她回答。“你父母那边怎么样？你和他们谈过了，对吧？还是你怂了？”

“我爸爸捉弄我，我妈妈为此责备他，”他念念地回忆道。“我想事情进展得很顺利。”

“你知道，我们的父母不能和睦相处真是太遗憾了。他们完全一样。”

_**阿不思** _

后来，阿不思无法确切地解释他自己是如何在没有失去冷静的情况下活过第一次级长会议的。

在之前六年的学校生活里，他几乎没瞥过马尔福一眼。当然，他知道他是谁。他们之前一起上过各种各样的课。但是，他想不起来自己是否曾和他有过一次正经的谈话。

然而现在，他不懂自己怎么能这么长时间地忽视了另一个男孩。他长的很漂亮，而这使阿不思需要花费很大的意志力才能在火车上表现的和平时一样。

他向他抛媚眼儿。 _抛媚眼儿_ ！像个糊里糊涂的傻瓜！

不过，为阿不思辩护一下，斯科皮·马尔福穿着收腿的裤子和一件稍稍有点透的白色衬衫，这景象实在是太令人愉悦了。

 _令人愉悦_ 或许不是形容它的最佳词汇。在某种情况下， _令人警醒_ 这个词应该更加合适。因为和阿不思经常幻想的那些难以企及的名人和没有名字/面孔的麻瓜们不一样，斯科皮是真实存在于他的生活中的。当他主动伸出手帮助斯科皮站起来的时候，他脑海中出现的画面和他在洗手间墙壁上压着一具充满渴望的身体可一点关系都没有。

不对，他想象过自己的手穿过斯科皮的金发会是什么感觉。将他拉进自己，紧紧地拥抱他，吻他。 _吻他？！_

阿不思沮丧地叹了口气，打开箱子。他最不需要的事情就是对一位安静好学的拉文克劳产生好感。他不想再经历一次五年级时把对前斯莱特林魁地奇队长的单恋全部埋藏起来的感觉了。

另一个男孩花了一年的时间和任何一个愿意让他在各种各样的扫帚间里的乱搞的女孩鬼混，而阿不思则默默地在痛苦中煎熬。这是他一生中唯一一次真正的嫉妒。不是因为他不能拥有他（坦率地说，这位前斯莱特林魁地奇队长有点笨），而是因为他不能像他那样。当一个正常人。

“你怎么了，阿尔。”埃米尔在昏暗的宿舍的另一头问。“你一整天都没怎么说话。你在晚宴上几乎一句话都没说。别告诉我你已经被这个男生学生会主席的职位冲昏了头脑。”

阿不思被打断了思绪，心里很不高兴，便狠狠地把箱子踢上了。“你老抱怨我是学生会主席，我一个字也听不进去。“没错，埃米尔这顿饭的大部分时间都在试图说服他放弃徽章，这样他们就能度过 _‘开心的一年’_ 。

“我在考虑新的魁地奇战术。如果你想赢得今年的奖杯，你也应该这么做。”

埃米尔长大了嘴，被阿不思暴躁的语气冒犯到了。

“哇，你是怎么回事？”乔丹在他旁边的床上问道。

阿不思转过头去，看见马克和约瑟夫也在怀疑地看着他。当其他人在不停地拌嘴时，他不喜欢对任何人厉声呵斥，更不用说对他最好的伙伴了。

“对不起，”他咕哝着，紧张地把摸了摸乱糟糟的头发。“只是累了。”

其他人似乎都放松了。“不用担心。睡一会儿吧，因为我明天确实有几个战术要和你讨论。如果我们不能找到一个像样的新守门员，拉文克劳就没有希望了。”

男孩们开始热烈地谈论他们下个赛季的胜算，认为谁会是一个好守门员，而阿不思换上了斯莱特林队的睡衣，只是偶尔发出赞同或反对的哼哼声。

他一钻进被窝，准备尽快拉上帘子，顺便打个飞机，约瑟夫就转过头来对他颇有深意地笑了笑。

“你知道什么可以使你感觉好些，”他眨眨眼，慢吞吞地说。“好好来一发。宴会上帕金斯一直盯着你。我估计她可能会在愿意在你被窝里打滚。”

其他的男孩们都笑了起来，阿不思也高兴地加入了他们的行列。似乎多年以后，他的朋友们仍然对他的取向没有线索。“是这样吗？”他假装高兴地问道。

约瑟夫转了转眼睛，继续咯咯地笑着。“就像你没注意到的那样，这所该死的学校里有一半的女生都在追你。”

埃米尔哼了一声。“不过，他似乎从来没有注意到，是不是? 幸运的狗屎。只要能有机会泡到玛丽·考德威尔，我愿意付出任何代价。”

“如果你不停止那些土到冒泡的搭讪，你就不太可能追到任何女孩，”阿不思取笑道。他像爱兄弟一样爱埃米尔，但在和异性交谈时，他毫无风度可言。“谁敢打赌他还是个处男，当我们——”

“那你打算约她出去吗？”

阿不思被打断了，他转向马克。马克的脸上没有一丝幽默。

“谁?”

“安吉拉，你打算约她出去吗？没有几个家伙会放弃约这样一个女孩的机会的。”

阿不思皱起了眉头。另一个男孩听起来像是在挑战他，这和他以前很不一样。

“呃，不。不，如果你喜欢她。”他结结巴巴地说，不顾一切地想知道他的朋友为什么现在好奇地看着他。不， _怀疑地_ 。

“我不喜欢，”马克过了一会儿回答，似乎陷入了沉思。“只是......你并不怎么约会，不是吗？即使有很多人追你。”

“我只是...你知道的...我还没找到对的人。”话刚出口，他就意识到他可能说过的最糟糕的话。因为马克是他们这个小团体里唯一一个在才智方面能与他匹敌的男孩，他直视着阿不思的眼睛，脸上流露出一种领悟或是惊讶的表情。 _他知道了_ 。

“哦。”

阿不思全身僵硬，手心开始出汗。他的喉咙后面形成了一个肿块，有那么一秒钟，他觉得自己要窒息了。

“别胡扯了，伙计。”他尽量平静地回答，因为他已处于焦虑发作的边缘。“你知道我没有时间去取悦每一个对我抛媚眼的女巫。当你为了朋友或魁地奇而抛弃她们的时候，她们总是很情绪化。这挺累人的。”

马克对他小心翼翼地笑了笑。“我想是的。”

“好吧，能不能让那些可爱的小姐们注意注意我。在球场上表现糟糕的唯一好处就是可以有更多的空闲时间来亲亲我我。”乔丹若有所思地说，并没有注意到他的两个朋友之间的紧张气氛。

“任何时候，伙计。”他回答道，拉上床边的窗帘，深深地叹了口气。多年来他一直很小心，现在他迷糊了并且差点在他妈的第一天暴露自己。他母亲已经开始怀疑了。他在火车上当着大家的面对马尔福抛媚眼，而现在马克也开始怀疑他了。

阿不思把自己紧紧地裹在被子里，希望心跳能慢下来。也许他对别人的言行解读的太多了。也许这仅仅是他自己的妄想症入侵了他的脑子，使他看到了不存在的东西。尽管如此，他还是会邀请安吉拉去霍格莫德村，并对自己承诺要更加小心。

带着这样的想法，阿不思进入了不安的梦乡，他梦到柔软的粉红色嘴唇拂过他自己的嘴唇，柔顺的金发从他的手指间滑过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> （1）原文为Minnie，阿不思对麦格教授的昵称


	3. 第三章

_**斯科皮** _

在欢迎晚宴后的那个早晨，斯科皮和罗丝早早醒来吃早餐，就像一年中的大多数周末一样。

学期开始的日子正好是星期五，而真正的课要到星期一才开始，霍格沃茨的学生们发现自己陷入了一种不可否认的意外之中。这并没有阻止罗丝早点开始学习；这个女孩如果不是永远名列前茅，那就什么都不是。斯科皮没有别的事可做，也跟着一起学习，通常情况下他很乐意。 _通常_ 。

这一天的感觉有些不同，空气中充满了兴奋的电流声。学校里的大多数人都明白了这一点，决定在他们的责任还有限的时候，享受自由的通行证。这是漫长的一年开始前的一种“第二春”。斯科皮有史以来第一次想尝试新事物，最棘手的部分是让他勤奋的好伙伴同意。

“我想我们今天可以把我们的书带到湖边去，”他漫不经心地建议道，这时罗丝正端着一杯南瓜汁，拿着一本积满灰尘的书。

“别傻了，小蝎。”她不屑地说，连头都懒得抬一下。“空地肯定挤满了学生，我们应该好好利用这个空图书馆。”

斯科皮翻了个白眼，他早就料到罗丝会有这样的反应。“我们可以周日去。来吧，罗丝，就几个小时。”他恳求道。

她叹了口气，抬眼望着施了魔法的天花板。“我想今天是个好天。但是我要带上我的书。我没有时间四处闲逛。”

斯科皮爽朗地笑了笑，没想到这么容易就说服了她。“很好。不过，我们至少下一盘棋吧。很久没玩了。我会把我的——”

“嗨，罗丝。一个紧张的声音从他们背后传来。“你的暑假过得怎么样？”

斯科皮脸上闪过一丝狡黠的微笑，他抬头看到杰克·托马斯，一个安静的格兰芬多学生，和他们在一个年级，他忧虑地跺着脚，脸上带着希望的笑容。

“很忙。”她简短地回答，一如既往地无视托马斯的感情。“大量的夏季阅读，以及在国际魔法合作中心的实习。我希望我能做得更多，但我爸爸坚持让我参加每个家庭聚会，不让我在餐桌前学习。当然，妈妈通常更通情达理，但即使是她也不会让步。这非常烦人。”

罗丝讲完后，斯科皮拼命忍住不笑，托马斯瞪大了眼睛，显然不知道该如何回应。“嗯……你对学习的投入程度令人印象深刻。我们可以一起学习。如果你愿意的话？”

“哦，那可不行。”罗丝皱着眉头回答。“我们只有零零散散的几节课在一起上，你甚至都不在我的学院。”

男孩的脸涨得通红。“呃...对。我想你说的对。回头见。”他转过身，拖着脚回到格兰芬多的桌子旁，失望地低着头。从斯科皮记事起，托马斯就一直对罗丝有好感，在某种程度上，他同情他。被如此轻蔑地拒绝是很难受的。不幸的是，除了罗丝读过的东西，她是不会注意别的事情的。这位女士注定要完了。

一个小时后，两人来到湖边的一棵大树下，斯科皮做了个深呼吸。这真是美好的一天；温暖和微风足以防止使空气不再闷热。

他们背靠着粗大的树干坐下来，把书堆在周围。斯科皮刚把巫师的棋盘拉出来，开始摆棋子，就听见罗丝在他身边发出不耐烦的声音，低声咕哝着什么骂人的话。

他抬起头，立刻发现了她生气的原因。波特和他那群任性的斯莱特林朋友们聚集在湖边，脱下长袍，四处打闹。沙菲克和扎比尼举起了他们组中年纪最小的布洛尔，把他整个扔进了水里，其他人都跟着笑了起来。

“他们真的太幼稚了，”她啐了一口。

但是斯科皮没有听。他看着这一切，嘴唇变得干燥起来，手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

阿不思只穿了一条破旧的褐色麻瓜工装短裤，由于湿透了，短裤低垂在他的屁股上，内裤的边缘露出来了。即使隔着一段距离，斯科皮也能看清出对方的肌肉。橄榄色的，滴着混着泥的湖水。他平时精心梳理的黑色头发随意地贴在前额和太阳穴上，有点可笑，但阿不思还是能设法使自己看起来很好。

斯科皮的脑袋侧面被狠狠地打了一巴掌，一下子就清醒过来了。“哎哟！”他皱起眉头，把目光从阿不思身上移开，怒视着身旁那个令人难以忍受的红发女孩。

“什么鬼，罗丝？”

“我一直想引起你的注意，”她生气地说。“别对我表哥流口水了，恶心死个人。”

斯科皮的脸烧得通红。“我才没做这种事呢！”

女孩目瞪口呆地看着他。“你需要打起精神，斯科皮。看在梅林的份上，今年是N.E.W.T.年。如果你把时间花在视奸男生学生会主席上，你就会什么都不及格！”

斯科皮已经习惯了他最好的朋友对他们的考试作业一惊一乍，但这太过分了。“时不时地看一个男孩不会让我挂科的。别搞笑了。”

你低估了单恋的后果。我懂的，小蝎。我们都17岁了，会感觉到... _冲动_ 。但它会占据你全部的思想。这让人分心，相信我，尤其是和阿不思，你会受伤的。”

“不管怎么说，你是怎么知道的呢？”他气冲冲地厉声说，对罗丝的麻木不仁很是恼火。

当他的看到他朋友鲜有出现的红润脸蛋和立刻低下的头时，他立刻就后悔了。

“邓布利多的胡子。你爱上谁了？你为什么不说？”

“对某人有 _过_ 好感，”她温柔地强调道，这种脆弱的方式让他感到不安。这一点也不像罗丝。“然后我恢复了理智。我不觉得自己是学校男生喜欢的那种女生，我也没有必要浪费宝贵的时间去想一些无聊的事情，因为我可以思考我的未来。”

斯科皮突然对他唯一的朋友产生了同情和倾慕之情，他把手放在她的下巴底下，抬起她的脸，直到他们的目光相遇。她的眼睛里没有泪光，那不是她的方式，但她的眼神是坚定的。

“罗丝，别这么说。”他喃喃自语道，心里暗自懊悔自己没有成为一个更好的朋友。罗丝确实以她独特的方式令人惊叹，他本应该做得更好，让她知道这一点。“你是我认识的最聪明的女孩，脚踏实地，也很幽默。”

她翻了个白眼，露出一丝微笑。“男生对脚踏实地的聪明女生不感兴趣。他们喜欢丰满的胸部和漂亮的容貌，而我一个也没有，倒不是说我在乎这些东西。”斯科皮对她傻笑着，知道如果他继续糊里糊涂地表扬，她会打他的。

罗丝·格兰杰-卫斯理一直是个谜。她的性格中存在着强烈的矛盾，就连她最好的朋友斯科皮也常常觉得难以理解。

对大多数人来说，她给人的印象是个激进、冲动、只顾自己的人。她说话诚实而挑剔，态度严肃，与其说她是一个17岁的女孩，不如说她更像一个年长的图书管理员。然而，如果你发现自己和她足够亲密，你会发现她是一个有强烈信念、忠诚和同情心的人。

因此，他毫不怀疑她是真诚的。如果他认识的女孩中有一个在外表上确实不太讲究的话，那就是罗丝了。而这其实挺讽刺的，因为她是学校里最漂亮的女孩之一，几乎不费什么力气。

“你知道，如果你不把这些可怜的家伙吓得那么厉害，你可能会有更多的追求者。”他一边打趣地说，一边转过身去准备下完棋。

罗丝哼了一声，斯科皮松了一口气，她似乎恢复了常态。“别以为我逗逗我，我就会迁就你，对你不理不睬。你要完蛋了，马尔福。”

“让我看看格兰杰-卫斯理小姐有什么本事吧。”

**_阿不思_ **

阿不思和一群格林迪洛发生了激烈的冲突，它们想把他拉到水下。他也觉得自己今天游够了，和其他人踏出水面，走到岸边一块柔软的草地上，盘腿坐成一个笨拙的圆圈。

马克对他们施了一个干燥咒，约瑟夫拿出一袋麻瓜烟草，开始卷烟，让大家分着抽。

“你们俩什么时候进行选拔？”乔丹心不在焉地问阿不思和埃米尔，从他的伙伴手里接过烟，用魔杖点着了。

“星期六，”阿不思答道。“今天早上我把报名表贴出去了。”

马克疑惑地扬了扬眉毛。“这么快？学期才刚刚开始。你们今年有打算复习吗？”

阿不思忍住了翻白眼的冲动，耸了耸肩，深深吸了一口烟，享受着尼古丁在他血液中发出的轻微嗡嗡声。马克虽然很聪明，但他对魁地奇和组建一支合适的球队所花的时间几乎没有任何了解。

埃米尔的脾气远不如阿不思，他的回答很简洁：“也许只要你在球场上花点时间，你就会知道训练一个新球员有多难。”如果按我的意思，我们今天就应该选拔。不过，敏妮认为，对那些还没有上过正规的飞天扫帚课的一年级新生来说，这不公平……好像我们会考虑让他们上一年级似的。”

“为什么不呢？阿不思的爸爸在一年级的时候就加入了格兰芬多队。”

“别傻了，乔，他是个例外。大多数第一年都是垃圾。此外，阿尔讨厌他爸爸。”他说得如此轻率，就连阿不思也一时吃了一惊。嗯，埃米尔如果不是迟钝和完全没有脑子，那就压根儿连个废物也算不上。

“我不讨厌我爸爸。”他反驳道，他打破了'一口，两口，下一个'的规则，吸了第三口烟。的确，他并不讨厌这个人，但如果他是诚实的，和一个几乎没有共同点的名人父亲一起长大并不总是一件简单的事情。他们的关系很尴尬，这还是最好的情况。最坏的情况是沉默和紧张的。

“你当然不讨厌。这个职位有你中意的人吗？”马克问。

阿不思对话题的微妙变化感到高兴，他咧嘴一笑，终于把烟递了过去。“埃米尔喜欢阿曼达·戈德华特。她很不错，去年参加了选拔，差点就被录了。我也会看看兰登·斯图尔特怎么样。他的妈妈和我的妈妈曾经一起在霍利黑德哈比当过队友。”

“我真的怀疑那个小屁孩有什么本事。”埃米尔说。“戈德华特是我们这边的。你会——”

“嘿，伙计们，看看这个。”乔丹打断了他的话，开心地指着阿不思背后的一个地方。“他们看起来很惬意。”

阿不思稍稍转过头，看见他的表妹和马尔福正懒洋洋地躺在一棵大树下，不由得倒抽了一口气。他们看起来确实很惬意。斯科皮把一根手指放在罗丝的下巴底下，他们的脸相距只有几英寸，低声地说着话。

一阵失望的剧痛涌上他的心头。他之前应该有所意识到的，这两个人从一年级起就形影不离了。虽然他也没有打算去追求马尔福家族的继承人。然而，看他们如梦似幻地注视着对方的眼睛还是挺令人难受的。

“啊，我不知道他们两个在一起。我总觉得马尔福是个掀衬衫的（1）来着。”埃米尔若有所思地说。

阿不思把目光从那对情侣身上移开。“显然他不是。”他咕哝着，假装不感兴趣。

事实是，他曾暗自希望另一个男孩是同性恋。多年来一直有传言，但从未有任何证据，似乎也没有人足够关心从而去证实它。

然而现在，当它被毫不客气地从他手中夺走时，他意识到这个想法一直以来对他来说是一种潜意识的安慰。知道他不是唯一一个在取向方面... _异常_ 的人，是一种小小的安慰。

“我可能低估了马尔福。”约瑟夫严肃地说。“我无意冒犯，伙计，我知道她是你的表妹，但要想和那个漂亮的姑娘约会，你就得完全变成疯子，或者拿出勇气来。”

“乔，你他妈是个笨蛋。”埃米尔说着，一巴掌打在另一个人的后脑勺上。“如果罗丝·格兰杰-卫斯理给你一丁点机会，你就会像一只可怜的小狗一样跟在她身后到处转。你嫉妒马尔福是那个钻到裙子下面的人吗?”

“喂。”阿不思叫道，抽出魔杖，威胁地指着埃米尔。“你们俩离被下咒遗忘只有一秒钟了。”

“对不起，伙计，”另一个男孩承认道，同时举起双手做出防守动作。“我有时会忘记你们两个是一起长大的。”

“别说这个了，再卷一个烟，好吗？”他厉声说道，希望自己听起来不像他感觉的那样急于放弃这个话题。

他心里很清楚，他恼火的原因并不完全与他们谈论罗丝的方式有关。然而，他认为没有必要指出这一点。不管他还有什么别的想法，都是无关紧要的。

“我看到你搞到了几部新电影，”马克健谈地说，无疑是为了缓和紧张的气氛。多年来，他已经掌握了这项技能。“你们有新的西部片吗？”我得承认，我真的很喜欢那个叫克林特·伊斯特伍德的家伙。我总是惊讶于麻瓜是如何使那些自动步枪看起来那么酷。”

“我到现在还没时间看呢，”他回答说，当有机会讨论电影时，他总是精神抖擞。“明天会看看有什么新的。”今天我得把行李收拾出来，然后我还有巡视......晚饭后。”

_巡视。与马尔福巡视！我勒个去。_

_**斯科皮** _

斯科皮站在级长盥洗室的一面大镜子前，紧张地整理着他柔顺的金发。他仔细检查了自己的长袍，确保没有令人不快的褶皱或线头。一旦满意了，他再一次检查他王室一般的五官，把他的脸转向这边，转向那边，直到他在他的映像中看不到明显的缺陷。

这太蠢了，他知道如果罗丝看见了，她会吐槽他的。但是，不管他的努力多么没有意义，他也不愿意以比最好的自己差一分的状态花一个晚上和波特在一起。他并不对自己的外表过于在意，尽管那女孩有一两次用“穿着考究”来形容自己。

他最后端详了镜子里的自己一眼，转身离开盥洗室，朝七楼走去，他要在那里和阿不思见面。

他离目的地越近，就越紧张。他下定决心不让自己再次出丑，但他不知道该怎么做，因为阿不思风趣、受欢迎，而且长得非常英俊。斯科皮一点也没有他那从容的魅力。

当他来到走廊时，并没看到没有波特的踪影。他来对地方了吗？他疯狂地从长袍口袋里掏出那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，仔细地看了看。

**阿不思·波特，斯莱特林 & 斯科皮·马尔福，拉文克劳。周六下午8:00-10:00。七楼。**

他在走廊上徘徊了将近十分钟，准备离开。也许这个斯莱特林正在和某个女生乱搞，或者是在和他的宿舍同学鬼混，也许他们认为斯科皮容易被人摆布，只要一个人完成他们的任务就行了。事实上，他是一个很容易被人摆布的人，所以他抽出魔杖，开始在他经过的每扇门上施展咒语，确保所有的房间都是空的。

大厅走到一半，他听到身后传来一声喊叫：“喂，马尔福！”

斯科皮停下脚步，转过身来，看见一个迷人，衣冠不整阿不思追上了他。他的脸微微泛红，几乎上气不接下气，好像是从地窖里一直跑上来的。

“对不起，伙计。”他气喘吁吁地说，咧嘴朝斯科皮笑了笑。“赶上了。”

“你似乎和守时有一个很任性的关系。”斯科皮烦躁地拖长声调说。当他意识到自己听起来多么像他的父亲时，他内心畏缩了。

阿不思脸上的笑容立刻消失了，他的脸涨得通红。“你说的对，再次抱歉。发现了一个一年级的卡在了楼梯上。烦人的格兰芬多，对吧？”

罪恶立刻在斯科皮身上穿过。他从来没有这样唐突过，也不知道是什么原因使他变成这样。斯科皮有点喜欢他，并暗暗希望他俩能在一起度过一个愉快的夜晚，而这并不是阿不思的错。

“没关系。”他说，尽量露出灿烂的笑容，以弥补先前的态度。“罗丝经常把我丢在一边学习，所以我想我有点厌倦了。”

阿不思的笑容又照亮了他的脸，他轻轻地笑了。“很好。你们抓到任何犯规的人了吗?”

“还没呢。”斯科皮回答，阿不思对他的无礼毫不在意，这让他松了口气。“但现在才刚开学。我想我们今晚会很平淡的。”

新学年的头几周通常比较容易，因为大多数孩子离开宿舍的时间足够长，大家都想安心地呆在公共休息室里；聊他们的假期是如何度过的，啜饮偷偷搞来的的火焰威士忌。然而，几周后，吵闹的孩子们会觉得无聊，就会到走廊里去探险。

“我想你可能是对的。”阿不思调皮地说。这声音让斯科皮的脚趾在乐福鞋里弯了起来。“今晚没人会出来，我们做点有趣的事吧。”

“有趣？”斯科皮焦虑地打量着另一个男孩。他不知道波特认为 _有趣_ 的是什么不道德的东西。然而，在那一刻，他知道自己会同意另一个男孩的任何建议，因为他只是那么迫切地想给他留下好印象。

阿不思开怀大笑，眼角笑得弯弯的。“我保证，没有什么邪恶的。他轻轻抓住斯科皮的胳膊，拉着他往前走，直到他们走到一幅破旧的挂毯面前，停了下来。

“就站在那儿吧，”他说道，仿佛斯科皮被阿不思触碰过之后还能做别的什么。

阿不思开始来回踱步，一言不发，全神贯注。过了一会儿，不知从什么地方突然出现了一扇大木门。

“有求必应屋。”斯科皮热情地说道。“我父亲对我讲过。但我以为它在战争中被烧毁了。”

“确实是这样。”他骄傲地挺起胸膛。“当我第一次发现它的时候，我所能召唤的只是一个满是灰烬的空房间。所以，我学了一些清洁咒语，并一直在往里面添加物品。进来看看！”

阿不思推开门，大步走了进去，斯科皮紧张地跟在后面。

“太坏了。”斯科皮看到它时倒抽了一口气。房子很小，只有他宿舍的四分之一大小，里面有一张破旧的沙发，壁炉，熊熊的炉火，还有一个带着大金属轮子的古董玩意儿。

“是的，不是吗？”我带进来的东西越多，房间里似乎生产的东西就越多。”

“这里很舒服，”斯科皮说。“那么，你在这里做什么？读书？学习？”

阿不思笑了，摇了摇头。“学习？为什么？我在城堡的任何地方都可以这么做。不，我通常看电影。有时和我的哥们们一起，但大多数时候只有我一个人。”

“电影？”他暗自诅咒自己如此不懂潮流。他从来都不知道像阿不思这样很酷的孩子都有哪些业余爱好。

阿不思只是又可爱地笑了笑，然后走向那个奇怪的金属物体。”电影。就像麻瓜看电视一样。”

“电视？这是他听说过的。麻瓜用来看电影的玻璃盒子。“我们在麻瓜的研究中听说过......但他们在霍格沃茨不起作用。以及......”他扫视了一下房间，“我没看到这里有电视。”

“你说得对，小蝎。”听到这个即兴的绰号，斯科皮的皮肤开始发热。幸运的是，阿不思没有注意。他现在正弯腰看着一个从沙发底下拖出来的大盒子，里面装着圆柱形的银铁罐。“真的太遗憾了。因此我必须要有创意。这是放映机，”他轻手轻脚地指着那个金属装置，“麻瓜们在电视机被发明之前就用过。它的工作原理与此类似，但技术没那么先进，所以我和外公对它进行了改进，能让它在这里工作。”

“哇哦。”斯科皮轻声叫道，他一定是被施了魔法。

“我们花了很长时间，测试了数百种咒语。找到了。”阿不思得意地叫了起来，手里拿着一个罐子，跟他从箱子里拿出来的几十个一模一样。

“找到什么了？”他傻乎乎地问。

阿不思咧嘴一笑，那是不该被允许的，因为那是多么诱人的笑容。

“我敢打赌你以前从来没看过电影。”

斯科皮羞怯地点头。

“你的第一部电影应该是很棒的。我正好有这个。坐下。”他开始摆弄投影仪，斯科皮则笨拙地挪到沙发上。他想了一会儿，觉得自己可能是被人捉弄了。沙发正对着一堵空白的墙，梅林知道阿不思和他的朋友正是臭名昭著的恶作剧者。

然后，像变了魔术一样，一幅日出的画面出现在他面前的墙上，伴随着响亮的部落音乐。这是撒哈拉以南的非洲，有犀牛、猫鼬和猎豹；但它看起来不太对。不真实。

‘ _动画。_ ’他回忆道，大吃一惊。移动的艺术作品。

他被迷住了，几乎没有注意到阿不思把灯关掉，坐在他旁边。也就是说，直到他转过身去问 _为什么一头狮子会拥抱一只狒狒_ ，才意识到不仅是另一个男孩坐得离他更近了，而且他一直在专心地看着他。

阿不思脸红了，低下头，斯科皮也红了脸，心怦怦直跳。 _发生了什么?_

“对不起，我不是故意要盯着你看的。你的脸有点……滑稽。”

“没关系，”他急忙回答，不知道这是恭维还是羞辱。但是阿不思看起来并不像是在贬低他。如果是真的，他看起来真的很 _窘迫_ ？但这是不可能的，尴尬不是他与阿不思联系在一起的情感。

“你喜欢这部电影吗？”阿不思问道，目光又回到了他面前的那幅画上。猴子现在骄傲地抱着一只小狮子，而聚集的动物们则热情地跳着、敬礼。 _为什么斑马会对小狮子感到兴奋呢？狮子不吃斑马吗？_

“说实话，我不太理解。”斯科皮承认。

阿不思勉强发出笑声，靠在椅背上摆弄着机器，使他们面前的画面静止了。“我想，如果你不太了解卡通，那就没什么意义了。这是我最喜欢的电影。很旧，很经典。但如果它太差劲，我们可以回去巡视。”

“不！我想看。”斯科皮激动地喊道。“这很有意思。”

这不是一个谎言，虽然也不完全是真的。闪烁的动物动画图像听起来相当乏味。然而，一想到要花一个晚上的时间来做点别的，而不是复习或参加级长巡视，这实在是太过诱人以至于不能拒绝。

“好吧，如果你确定的话。”阿不思胆怯地笑了。“我们一起看怎么样？如果你还有什么不明白的地方，看完我再给你解释。”

“我想我能行。”斯科皮回答。

“很好，因为在看电影时闲聊是不合适的礼节。”阿不思开玩笑说，眼睛现在又亮又兴奋，害羞的时刻过得太快了，斯科皮甚至怀疑这是不是他想象出来的。

“我会记住的。”斯科皮说，这时另一个男孩开始继续放电影。现在他感到稍微轻松了一些，因为他允许自己在沙发上坐得更舒服了。

这个电影斯科皮看过的最奇怪的东西。首先，据他所知，非魔法生物不会说话。然而，动物们却像人类一样在交谈。他们也完全不像斯科皮所理解的野生动物一样。自然景观是完全错误的，现实的饮食需求没有得到满足，时间似乎以奇怪的方式跳跃着。

不过，只要不去想那些逻辑上的矛盾，他就能明白为什么阿不思那么喜欢它了。这是异想天开的，有时有趣，但有时却黑暗且悲伤。这些歌曲朗朗上口、生动活泼，而电影对历史上的君主制和独裁统治进行的类比惊讶地令人地着迷。

总的来说，他觉得自己很喜欢它。虽然也许他更喜欢单独在黑屋子里和阿不思近距离坐着。在接下来的几个月里，这一晚肯定会成为他那些打飞机幻想中的一个。

一切都结束了，墙上的名单开始往下滚动，阿不思魔杖一挥把屋子点亮了，满怀希望地转向斯科皮。“你怎么想的？”

“真是太棒了。”他诚实地回答。

对面的男孩都咧开嘴笑了。“你真的这么想？我的朋友取笑我太喜欢它了，他们只喜欢像007和大白鲨这样的动作片。我打赌你会喜欢星球大战，你的名字就是一个星座。”

斯科皮只好咬着嘴唇，不让自己笑出声来，因为阿不思是个十足的怪杰！这可能是他见过的最可爱的事情了。

“《狮子王》是一部伟大的电影，但还有更多，”他热切地继续说。“我已经看了大约100个，而这才只是皮毛。哦，等你在电影院看过了再说吧！这是布里尔——”

阿不思话还没说完就停住了，他的眼睛转向地板，脸变成了深红色。“对不起，”他低声说道。“我有点......太热情了。”

“没关系，”斯科皮急忙说。“我喜欢。我的意思是，你做了这些真的很酷。”

“谢谢，”另一个男孩嘟囔着，突然又害羞起来。“如果你愿意的话，我们可以再来一次。”

阿不思难道......？不，当然不是。那个男孩只是出于礼貌。他需要让他的妄想症冷静下来，否则他会表现的像个蠢蛋，把阿不思永远吓跑。

“听起来很有趣。”他回答。

“棒极了！”阿不思突然站了起来，脸上带着笑容，信心十足。斯科皮一时间搞不清这个害羞的、呆头呆脑的阿不思是真实存在的，还是他凭空想象出来的。“回头见，马尔福。”

斯科皮还没来得及回答，另一个男孩已经走了。于是，他慢慢走出了房间，门在他身后消失了。

回到了拉文克劳塔楼，他知道自己彻底完蛋了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> （1）Shirtlifter，英式俚语，用来形容基佬。


	4. 第四章

**_阿不思_ **

_我靠。刚刚他妈的，究竟算什么？_ 阿不思一边想一边慢慢地向地窖走去，陷入了沉思。 _他在想什么呢?_

简而言之，他考虑回医务室让波比看一眼。因为很明显他出了什么非常， _非常不正常_ 的问题。然而，他怀疑这只老鸟不会像他那样认为“与斯科皮·马尔福调情”会危及生命。

他承认， _从技术上讲_ ，他并没有调情，这是对他理智的肯定。然而，在太短的时间里，他让自己和另一个男孩相处得太舒服了。他放松了警惕；让他做了真正的 _自己_ 。

就连他的朋友和家人也很少能看到他放松，但马尔福身上的某种东西使他放松了。阿不思不喜欢去想那到底是什么东西，因为这个想法太危险了。

这个晚上就像阿不思一直想象的第一次约会应该有的感觉：对彼此的吸引；强烈想要给对方留下好印象的欲望；一个美好的，虽然有点尴尬的经历。不幸的是，这就是问题所在。因为那不是约会，而那些感觉完全是单方面的。

看在梅林的份上，马尔福正在和他的表妹约会。另一个男孩不可能对他感兴趣，就算他感兴趣，阿不思也早已选择了他的道路。他将成为一位著名的医学药剂师，一个属于他自己的，和家族无关的成就。他不会... _不能_ 让一个带着诱惑微笑的迷人金发男孩挡道。

上帝保佑没有人发现他这次轻率的举止。哈利·波特的分身（1）不仅是同性恋还对马尔福家的继承人感兴趣这种新闻会占据几个月新闻周期的主导地位，有效地毁掉他的未来前景。

不，他一边想，一边艰难地上楼回宿舍。这，不管它是什么，不要去做。他所需要的只是在事态进一步恶化之前找到控制局面的办法。这应该很容易。阿不思很善于控制自己的冲动。

时间和距离是关键。他可能无法完全避开马尔福，因为他们要一起上课，一起巡视。然而，他可以尽量减少和另一个男孩独处的时间，在情况无法控制时，他可以多做一些克制。

带着自己的新决心，他回到了宿舍。在那里，他发现朋友们正在玩令人兴奋的爆炸牌游戏。埃米尔炫耀着一个令人印象深刻的变形猪鼻子，很可能是乔丹的手，乔丹是个出了名的输不起的人，约瑟夫的眉毛被烧焦了，还冒着烟。只有马克似乎毫发无损；不管怎么说，当别人在起争执时，他总是能设法避开火线。

没有一个男孩注意到他进来了，所以他静静地靠在门口，看着这个肯定会变得非常有趣的场面。某种程度上，在和斯科皮度过了一个奇怪的夜晚之后，他渴望过正常的生活。幸运的是，他的朋友们没有让他失望。

“你在作弊。”乔丹喊道，用魔杖威胁着埃米尔。“你的魔杖连牌都没碰！”

“那为什么纸牌没有爆炸呢？”

“你一定是施了咒语！”

“看在梅林的份上，别再逼逼了。”埃米尔回嘴，轻弹魔杖，让一根厚厚的胶带遮住了对方的嘴巴。“你听起来就他妈的像个娘炮。”

乔丹傻乎乎地眨了眨眼睛，穿过了他们之间的小桌子，扑向埃米尔，在他的胸口上不停地捶打。这两个男孩在地板上扭打了几分钟，马克和约瑟夫歇斯底里地笑着，没有试图把他们拉开。

阿不思只是看着，突然对朋友们的玩笑不那么感兴趣了。并不是他们的话让他很烦恼。他已经习惯了——全都听过了，甚至自己也不时地用过：提衬衣的、娘娘腔、基佬、玻璃、 _娘炮_ 。但出于某种原因，他总是觉得没什么，好像这些词不是用来形容他似的。然而，在那一刻，阿不思感觉就像被打了一记耳光。

直到埃米尔占了上风，打算揍乔丹被胶带盖住了的嘴，阿不思才介入。他施了一个咒语，让两人在空中飞了起来，然后砰的一声落在各自的床上。

“喂！怎么了，阿尔？”埃米尔喊道，他的头发乱成一团，左眼微肿，看上去十分可笑，还在炫耀着猪鼻子。

“干得漂亮，阿不思。”马克说，他仍然开怀大笑。“你进来的时机也许是对的。我不打算把这两个蠢蛋分开。”

“是他先开始的，”乔丹边说边拿出一碗水和一块布，开始擦脸上的血。“这个蠢蛋先暗算的我。”

“你先给我下了咒。”埃米尔喊着，疯狂地指着自己的鼻子。“你最好把话收回去！”

“你们俩闭嘴好吗？”阿不思摇摇头说。“要是敏妮发现你们俩在这儿像两个傻瓜一样胡闹，她会气疯的。他迅速挥了两下魔杖，治好了乔丹那裂开的嘴唇，让阿米尔的鼻子恢复了正常。“那儿。”

埃米尔没有感激他，而是怒视着他。“那么，学生会长 _先生_ ，你打算告发我们吗?”

“滚吧，埃米尔。”约瑟夫责骂道，“阿尔什么时候告发过你是个混蛋？”

埃米尔没有回应。他怒气冲冲地嘟囔着，使劲地拉着床上的帘子。当马克和约瑟夫开始收起游戏的时侯，乔丹也做了同样的事情。

阿不思只是耸耸肩，开始脱下长袍，换上睡衣。他不担心他的伙伴们会生他的气。当你和其他四个男孩同住一个房间时，这样的争吵并不少见。明天，埃米尔和乔丹会继续开玩笑，就像什么都没发生过一样。他们能够如此轻易地把鸡毛蒜皮的小事搁置一边，这是他们友谊的力量的证明。

“你到哪儿去了？”你的巡视在一个多小时前就结束了。”约瑟夫问。

“嗯...我刚才在有求必应屋看了部麻瓜电影。”

“你没有邀请我们一起去吗？已经开始和哪个妞鬼混了？”乔窃笑着说，但马克没有；他只是用一种普通的表情看着他。

“你今晚和马尔福一起巡视，对吗？”他平静地问道，“你带他看房间了吗？”

“没，我把他甩了。我需要一些时间给自己。”阿不思说谎了，用手紧张地穿过自己的头发。承认自己邀请了马尔福去有求必应屋，并不能在他的朋友们的脑海里敲响什么警钟。但考虑到马克最近似乎越来越怀疑自己，他不想再给他理由来质疑自己。

约瑟夫笑了，开心得像往常一样健忘。“开学的第一天，你就已经在逃巡视了。那一定创了记录。谁决定让你当男生学生会主席的？他们恐怕没别人选了。”

阿不思也笑了。“妈妈估计他们希望这个职位能驯服我一点。也许你们也是。”

“也许吧，”约瑟夫打趣道。“我们溜进厨房吧。你知道小精灵们很想念我们。”

_**斯科皮** _

“你表现的很奇怪。”

斯科皮从他的那盘煎西红柿香肠上抬起头来，睡眼惺忪地看着罗丝。罗丝正好奇地打量着他。她拿来吃早饭的那本书还没有打开。

“你为什么这么说？”他用一种他希望的普通语调问道。

她翘起眉毛，好奇地打量了他一会儿。“嗯...”她皱着眉头开始说。“首先，你看上去非常疲惫，整个早上几乎没说两个字。我很了解你，斯科皮，你只有在有心事的时候才会这么安静。以上。”

事实上，头一天晚上他辗转反侧了好几个小时，仔细分析了阿不思那晚说的每一个字、每一个动作和表情。当他终于尝试睡着，几个小时后就从梦中醒了，虽然他已经记不得梦的内容是什么，但他肯定梦到了另一个男孩。

斯科皮深深地叹了口气，把叉子扔到盘子里。他不是很饿，所以他不妨把这事说开了。不管怎样，罗丝最终还是会从他嘴里把它掏出来。“没什么，真的。”他开始说。“我只是和阿不思度过了一个奇怪的夜晚。”

“阿不思？”罗丝的眉头皱得更紧了。“阿不思·波特？”

“额...是的。”他停顿了一下，不知道该如何表达自己的想法。他紧张地用手捋了捋头发，然后将身体往前倾。“我们昨晚一起巡视，他的行为……很奇怪。”

罗丝的表情立刻从温和的好奇变成了强烈的愤怒，速度如此之快，几乎让斯科皮大吃一惊。“如果我的那个二货表哥对你干了什么蠢事，现在就告诉我！我会教训他的。”

他咯咯地笑着，摇了摇头，用自己的手抓住女孩的手，不让她拿起魔杖。“不，不。”他澄清道。“只是...很奇怪。他想把巡视翘了去看电影——”

“噢，那坨垃圾。”罗丝翻了个白眼，轻轻地捏了捏他的手，然后把自己的抽出来。“他和爷爷痴迷于麻瓜电影。放假的时候他们天天在聊这些。你是自己一个人去巡视的吗？”

斯科皮低下头，脸上的红晕仿佛在扎自己的肉。“额。我是说......我很好奇。”

听到他的回答，她张大了嘴。“你去了？说实话斯科皮，你真是无药可救。”

“得了吧！只是一个晚上而已。”他激烈地辩解道。“放松点。”

“不要叫我放松，斯科皮。”她愤怒地要求道。“我们都知道重点不在于你翘了巡视。重点在于，你想脱我白痴表哥的裤子，而这就是为什么那么做了的原因。”

“我没有！”斯科皮坚持道。

罗丝直勾勾地盯着他，他立刻屈服了。

“好，好！你赢了。我迷上他了。这有什么大不了的？我会挺过去的。”

“他是个自负的斯莱特林蠢蛋。”

“是的。”

“他是一个混球。”

“你说的对。”

“他甚至都不是同性恋！”

那感觉就好像扎在他肚子里的刀被狠狠绞了一下。

“我知道。”他痛苦地低声说。“我知道他永远不会回应我的感情。但我没办法。他身上就是有......某种东西。”

罗丝听到他失败的语气，表情缓和了许多：“我很抱歉，我只是不想让你受伤。”

“不要道歉，你是对的。”他勉强笑了笑。“他的行为......就好像......好像他喜欢我，我让自己的想象力飞的太远了。”

罗丝从座位上慢吞吞地起来，脸上的表情斯科皮看不太懂。“你到底喜欢他哪一点？他看起来不像是你喜欢的类型。”

“他是学校里最好的男孩，罗丝。”他耸耸肩说。“是每个人喜欢的类型。”

“真恶心。”罗丝笑了笑，开玩笑地捅了捅他的肋部。“来吧，咱们到图书馆去，让你那美丽的头脑去想点有意义的事吧。”

**_阿不思_ **

阿不思在大厅对面看着斯科皮和罗丝之间的互动，失望的感觉在他的胃里不舒服地翻腾着。他们坐在离其他同学较远的地方，低声耳语，偶尔互相碰触一下。即使隔着这么远，他们的亲密关系也是如此地显而易见。

然后，不知道为什么，他们对彼此的神态举止改变了。他们在吵架吗？他内心的某种东西开始欢呼起来： _他们根本不快乐；你还有机会。_

对阿不思来说幸运的是，这个声音被踢走了。只过了一会儿，罗丝就开玩笑地戳了戳她的男朋友，斯科皮脸上又恢复了甜甜的笑容。

突然，失望变成了生气。他生气自己居然让斯科皮影响了自己。因为不管他愿不愿意承认，昨天晚上发生的事在他内心深处激起了一线希望。一束微弱的希望之火，现在却被痛苦的现实所熄灭。即使你非常非常想要一个东西，并不能保证你就能得到它。

不是说他想要。他 _不想要_ 。一点也不。

带着苦涩的决心，阿不思站了起来，径直走向赫奇帕奇的餐桌，女学生会长安吉拉和她的朋友们就坐在那里。

“早上好。”他说着问候，勉强挤出一个浅浅的暗示性的微笑。几个女孩用手捂着嘴，不成熟地咯咯笑着，但安吉拉只是礼貌地报以微笑。

“早上好，阿尔。”她用一种过于甜美的，像歌喉一样的声音回答道。

阿不思假装紧张，用手捋了捋头发。他已经这么干了太多次以至于很清楚：当你约一个女孩出去时，你至少要假装你在乎答案。

“埃米尔和我今天有魁地奇训练。不过，呃...我想知道明天课后你是否愿意到湖边散散步？”

安吉拉的脸微微红了起来，他在追求一个女孩时总感到的那种熟悉的内疚感开始出现。

“关于我们的会长职责，你有什么要和我商量的吗？”她问，显然希望情况不是这样，但需要确定一下。

“我想我们在级长会上已经说够了，不是吗？”安吉拉的脸颊越来越红，阿不思不禁注意到她真的很漂亮。如果他不能使自己真正喜欢上像安吉拉那样的女孩，他就完了。

“如果是这样的话，我很乐意。”她笑着回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> （1）doppelgänger，意为“面貌极相似的人”。


	5. 第五章

** 斯科皮 **

古代魔文课是斯科皮和罗丝这一年的第一节课，尽管他们都渴望学习最深奥的科目，斯科皮还是暗自希望他们能以一个更有趣的来开始这一年。

他在许多方面是一个传统的拉文克劳学生，但即使是他也不得不承认，这门课非常乏味。如果按照他的想法，他会在第五年级后放弃它，因为它的实际用途有限。然而，罗丝为了她所选择的职业需要它。尽管她从不承认，她也不太喜欢这个题目。因此，斯科皮也一起继续上了，告诉自己这是为了情感上的支持，而并非仅仅因为他无法对她说 “ 不 ” 。

不出所料，第一节课的内容主要是教授絮叨 N.E.W.T. 考试的重要性，并补充说，考虑到只有很少的学生继续学习这门课，在潜在的雇主看来，魔文课中的 O 是个极大的优势。

“ 真想不出为什么。 ” 他烦躁地低声嘟囔着。

这节课又继续了大约 20 分钟，接着教授指示学生利用剩下的时间开始阅读指定课文的第一章。罗丝 …… 嗯，罗丝立刻打开她的书，开始重读第一段。

和他最好的伙伴不同的是，斯科皮发现自己很难一遍又一遍地阅读同样的材料，所以他选择在一张旧羊皮纸上瞎画，让自己的思绪自由地驰骋。

也许他会写信给他的父母，让他们知道他最初几天过得怎么样。虽然没发生什么事，但他知道他们还是会喜欢他的信的。或者他会在今晚浏览一下罗丝的阅读清单；看一眼又不会造成什么伤害 ——

_ “ 你在逗我吧！ ” _

斯科皮的耳朵竖起来，听着坐在他们后面桌子旁的两个斯莱特林女生兴奋地窃窃私语。

_ “ 没有。我看到了整件事。 ” _

斯科皮从来没对八卦抱有兴趣，但他实在是百无聊赖，只好靠在椅背上听着。即使是一些鸡零狗碎的事情，比如谁和谁打架了，或者学生作弊被抓，都会比阅读更有趣。

_ “ 什么时候？ ” _

_ “ 昨天。他一吃完早饭就走过来问她。 ” _

斯科皮的内心在嚎叫。随便一个男孩随便邀请一个女孩出去，这种八卦甚至比克拉万的高级技术一书更没意思。尽管如此，他还是听着，毕竟现在没有更好的事可做。

_ “ 我没想过这会发生，但我觉得应该是真的。毕竟她很漂亮。 ” _

_ “ 作为一个赫奇帕奇，我觉得她还不错。但是男生学生会主席和女生学生会主席约会？有够老套的。 ” _

斯科皮的心灰暗了起来，被炽热的嫉妒和随之而来的内疚所压倒。阿不思约了安吉拉，斯科皮非但没有为这位新朋友感到高兴，反而感到一阵苦涩和怨气。

他再也听不下去了，把椅子推回到原来的位置，决定下次一起巡视时，一定要祝贺那个男孩。这毕竟是件好事，他对自己说。也许看到阿不思和一个女孩在一起足以粉碎这种愚蠢的迷恋，让他完全接受他们没有可能在一起的事实。

“ 你还好吗？ ” 罗丝小声说。她没有从书本上抬起头来，但斯科皮可以从她的肩膀感受到紧张，还有她脸上的怜悯之情。

斯科皮咬着嘴唇，点了点头。 “ 就像你说的，罗丝 …… 只是个男孩罢了。 ”

** 阿不思 **

阿不思 · 波特邀请女学生会长安吉拉 · 帕金斯出去散步的消息很快就成了全校的议论话题。

当然，这就是他的目的 —— 去转移怀疑，而这还是使阿不思大为烦躁。也许如果人们不是那么关注他的感情生活，他根本就不需要采取这种令人反感的策略。也许，如果公众对波特家孩子的私生活不那么感兴趣的话，他可以约一个他真正喜欢的人出去，而不用担心这会危及他的整个未来。

不过，当在魔咒课上的一群格兰芬多女生正兴奋地，甚至都懒得降低声音地八卦着，他提醒自己，这就是这一切的意义。他必须不惜一切代价保护自己的未来。

要是他更像詹姆斯就好了。他的哥哥是巫师世界想从一个波特身上得到的一切。英俊、迷人、风趣，还有 _ “MLE(1) 十年来最有才华的新人 ” _ 。詹姆斯是一位媒体宠儿，几乎每两周都会与他美丽的未婚妻手牵手出现在《预言家日报》上。像《巫师周刊》这样的垃圾刊物都很崇拜他，总是猜测他什么时候能和玛姬 _举行婚礼_ ，再创造出下一代波特，毫无疑问地让这帮人继续品头论足。

莉莉享受着和其他家人们一样的格兰芬多的保护。人们喜欢她小众的时尚感和迷人的个性，尽管有点古怪。他们喜欢把莉莉和她心爱的同名同姓的人相提并论，而阿不思对这一点只是 _略微地_ 反感。

就他而言，阿不思到目前为止还能很好地跟上。虽然詹姆斯被称赞是一个波特意义的化身，但阿不思激发了人们对他的不同之处的好奇心：他的学院，他在魁地奇队伍中的地位，他对成为傲罗的不感兴趣。很 _像他的父亲_ ，但又有一些 _有趣地不同_ 。

阿不思被认为是 “ 另一个 ” 。虽然总是被称赞，但仍旧伴随着质疑。因此，他毫不怀疑，如果他再越轨，媒体和整个巫师世界都会立刻背弃他。他们之前对他的父亲这样做了，他们也会对他这样做。不同的是，他的父亲拯救了世界，不管 _预言家日报_ 抨击他多少次，他总是会振作起来，使站在他阵营里的人们比外面的多的多。

“ 嗨，阿尔，我能和你谈谈吗？ ” 马克犹豫地问，把阿不思从自我贬低的想法中拉了出来。

“ 嗯，当然。 ” 当他的朋友把他带进一间空教室，然后锁上教室门时，他困惑地表示同意。

马克紧张地用手捋了捋头发，似乎无法直视阿不思的眼睛。

“ 你没事吧，伙计？ ” 阿不思问，很好奇他的朋友为什么这么忧心忡忡。 “ 你看起来有点不舒服。 ”

“ 其实，我也正想问你呢。你一上午都没说话。 ”

他是在坐立不安吗？阿不思咽下他喉咙里形成的肿块，挤出一个厚脸皮的微笑。 “ 我好极了。只是对今晚的约会有点紧张。 ”

马克点了点头，但阿不思没有错过他脸上闪现的怀疑，他惊讶地发现，这突然让他很烦恼。自从他们回到学校后，他的朋友就变得非常好奇，而阿不思一点也不喜欢这种新的发展。

马克过了一会儿说： “ 看来你已经让全校的人都议论起来了。我承认，我有点惊讶。我还以为你对她不感兴趣呢。 ”

“ 额 … 我想了想你说的话，她是个不错的女孩。 ” 阿不思撒了个谎，忍住了想让朋友滚蛋、别再问这么多问题的冲动。阿不思决定约谁出去不关他的事。

“ 她确实是。 ” 马克表示同意，挺直了背，迎着阿不思的目光，突然发起了挑战。 “ 但她不是你喜欢的类型 …… 这是你自己说的。 ”

“ 你为什么要在乎？ ” 阿不思反驳道。 “ 你没有权利干涉我。你坚持说你不喜欢她。 ”

“ 我对她的感觉不是重点。 ” 马克更近了一步，狠狠地说。 “ 关键是，她不值得被骗，然后像你用过的其他女孩一样被抛弃。 ” 阿不思听了这话，被马克的怒火吓了一跳。 “ 告诉我，阿尔，你打算骗多少人？你想要打碎多少颗心来保守你的秘密？ ”

“ 草你的， ” 阿不思喊道，抽出魔杖，对准另一个男孩的胸口。 “ 你根本不知道自己在说什么。 ”

“ 我不知道吗？ ” 马克挑战道，他一点也不担心会被自己最好的朋友从房间那头轰出去。 “ 我暑假去你家拜访的时候看到了你的杂志。 ”

阿不思愣住了，张大嘴巴又合上试图找个借口解释一下，为什么他，一个被认为是直男的人，会有一堆有着裸体男人在各种体位下搞基的杂志。因为马克看他的眼神太有争议，太会心了，就好像他是在鼓励阿不思说谎。

“ 起初我以为这是个玩笑；我知道你哥哥和堂兄弟们喜欢拿你开玩笑。但你的箱子里仍旧有。不过，证实了这一点的是你看 …… _马尔福_ 的眼神。 ”

“ 你不知道你在说什么。 ” 阿不思在沉默了许久之后，无力地重复了一遍，他失败地把魔杖扔到了一边。马克并不蠢，他已经知道了，因此否认真相是毫无意义的。

马克重重地叹了口气，抓住阿不思的肩膀，所有的愤怒似乎都消失了。 “ 我像爱兄弟一样爱你，所以我觉得有义务现在就对你说实话。因为你如果不是在骗我，就是在骗你自己。 ”

阿不思没有回应。他的肩膀耷拉下来，眼睛垂到地板上。

“ 你知道如果你是同性恋，这没什么大不了的，对吧？ ” 听到这个词，阿不思明显地退缩了。马克一定是把这个动作当成了一种非语言性的确认，因为他继续试图让对方放心。 “ 我不会告诉任何人。 ” 他保证道。 “ 但是你应该去这么做。如果你喜欢马尔福，就约他出去。让你自己快乐。没有什么能阻止你，除了你自己。 ”

“ 我没有办法。 ” 阿不思眯了眯眼睛，试图驱散眼角积聚的水汽。他绝对不可能让自己哭出来。他的朋友发现他是个同性恋，这已经够糟的了，他不会像个女孩子那样在马克面前崩溃的。 “ 斯科皮喜欢我的表妹，而人们一发现我 ……” 他还是说不出来那个词。 “ 我这辈子就完蛋了。我希望事情有所不同，但我已经接受了。 ”

马克深深地皱着眉，摇着头，好像阿不思的话是他听过的最没有道理的事情。 “ 阿尔 ——”

“ 别说了， ” 他坚定地说，拿好东西，朝门口走去。 “ 你不可能明白。我不需要你的建议，或者可怜。就把这件事忘了吧 …… 算我求你了。 ”

不等对方回答，阿不思突然用力把门打开，几乎是跑到了有求必应屋。谢天谢地，现在走廊里几乎没有人。

他不可能以这种状态坚持上完今天的课，他也不可能面对他的朋友和同学。在几秒钟内，他就会掉眼泪，或者愤怒地大叫。

幸运的是，他没有在进入房间之前落泪或喊叫。相反地，他在踏入门槛后的那一刻，深深吸了一口气，让自己放松下来。

如果马克知道他喜欢男孩又怎么样呢？他是个好人，当朋友需要他的时候他总在那里。他说他不会说出去，阿不思相信他会信守诺言。没有什么需要改变的。

镇定下来后，他决定花一个下午的时间去看他的一部新电影，《超人》，并制定一个新的前进计划。

看了大约一个小时后，阿不思比以前更清楚地意识到，他实际上是一个十足的混蛋。克拉克 · 肯特有秘密。克拉克 · 肯特将自己的一部分隐藏起来。克拉克 · 肯特和阿不思一样，一直都在牺牲自己的幸福，但是超人为了保护自己所爱的人，为了拯救世界，选择了隐藏。阿不思却伪装自己，因为他太胆小，不敢接受别人的嘲笑和评判。不仅如此，这一路上他还伤害了好几个人，把他们当作自己自私游戏中的棋子，以避免被怀疑。

突然间，所有的理由、借口都变得苍白无力、站不住脚了。甚至是天真。

也许事情不必改变。但他不确定，如果事情不发生改变，他是否还能继续生活下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> （1）Department of Magical Law Enforcement


	6. 第六章

** 阿不思 **

尽管他不愿意承认，但阿不思在担任男生学生会主席职位时，并没有一个良好的开端。开学才四天，他就已经逃了两次巡视，缺了两节课，还放了女主席的鸽子。

虽然最后一项并没有直接影响到他的职责，但是毫无疑问，这将使他们的工作更加尴尬。

前一天晚上，他沉浸在有求必应屋自怜里直到远远超过了宵禁时间，才决定不会用一个站不住脚的借口来侮辱安吉拉的智商。他会尽可能真诚地对待她，希望一切顺利；安吉拉不是那种会大吵大闹的人。如果她在大厅里对他拳打脚踢，那么他也是活该。

与安吉拉讲话是阿不思称之为 “ 让自己聚屎成塔（ 1 ） ” 的第一步。这与其说是一个计划，不如说是下定一个决心，采取一些可能有助于他做出决定的步骤，向前迈进。所以在周二早上，阿不思比他的室友们早早醒来，以创纪录的速度洗了个澡，穿好衣服，甚至在食物还没出现之前就去吃早饭了。

为了打发时间，他拿出他的魔药课本，先于其他人翻看笔记。根据大纲，这门课将从狼毒药剂开始。阿不思研究这个药水的经典版本已经快两年了，所以他打算利用上课的时间来研究一个很有前途的新版本药水，这个新版本可能会使转换过程不那么痛苦。阿不思计划用切碎的缬草根做实验，理论上可以让狼人在整个变形过程中都能睡着。

“ 你还在学校课本的空白处乱写乱画。这最好别让罗丝看见。 ”

阿不思吓了一跳，抬头看到妹妹莉莉坐在他对面，脸上带着迷迷糊糊的微笑。

“ 早上好，小莉。 ” 他如释重负地问候她，她是他目前唯一不需要担心的人。 “ 你这么早起来干什么 ?”

莉莉勉强忍住了哈欠。 “ 我答应纳威叔叔帮他给马什教授收割月亮种子。 ”

阿不思 · 皱起了眉头。 “ 你肯定不需要额外的分数。 ” 他面无表情地说。莉莉的草药学学得很好。

“ 不， ” 她回答，揉着疲惫的眼睛。亮紫色的眼影延伸到了她的太阳穴，让她看起来有点像小丑。 “ 但妈妈一直让我努力弄清楚 O.W.L.S. 之后我想专注于什么。所以她逼我做课外作业。她觉得上草药课是个不错的开始，因为我喜欢帮爸爸打理花园。 ”

阿不思突然对他的妹妹产生了一丝同情。这对她来说不是很容易，因为她的两个哥哥在四年级的时候就已经想好了未来要做什么。她从来没有像他或詹姆斯那样认真对待学习。莉莉只会做自己认为正确的事，采取一种 “ 佛系 ” 的态度。

他第一次意识到，在他认识的所有人中，莉莉最有可能成为他的盟友，如果他选择 ……

“ 不要给自己太大压力，小莉。你才刚刚开始上五年级。 ” 他希望他的语气听起来是鼓舞人心的。 “ 你有大把的时间去弄清楚。 ”

莉莉眨了眨眼睛，略花的妆容和卷卷的头发让她看起来非常可笑。 “ 我没事，只是累了。不管怎么说，我不是来这里谈工作前景的。我想确定你没事。马克说你病了。这就是你昨晚没来吃饭的原因吗？ ”

“ 对，额 …… 我想是胃虫。 ” 他喃喃道，觉得脸颊有些温暖。所以马克为他打了掩护；他当然会。 “ 我喝了提神剂。现在好的就像新的一样。 ”

“ 那很好。 ” 莉莉心不在焉地说，注意力被眼前出现的食物分散了。她很快用橘子果酱、香肠和吐司做了一个随意的三明治，用餐巾把它包起来。阿不思做了个恶心的表情，但没有发表评论。莉莉有奇葩的饮食习惯是众所周知的。相反，他施了个干净咒，帮她清除污渍，抚平头侧的头发。

“ 待会儿见。 ” 当莉莉从长凳上起来时，他说。

莉莉嘴里塞满了食物，嘴里嘟囔着什么难以理解的话，转身离开了大厅。

她刚在拐角处消失，一群赫奇帕奇的女生就走进了大厅。当阿不思认出安吉拉也在他们中间时，他的心一下子沉了下来。

阿不思注视着她，当姑娘们回到她们在赫奇帕奇的座位上开始吃早餐时，他紧张得浑身发抖。

几秒钟后，感觉就像几个小时，安吉拉终于抬起头，看到了他的目光。她似乎吃了一惊，似乎没有料到会在那里看到他。然后，出乎他的意料，她笑了。

她转向她的朋友们，说了一些阿不思听不清的话，然后站了起来，走到他面前，脸上带着同样甜美的微笑。

阿不思的心开始在胸口狂跳。他一直以为她会对他大吼大叫，不理他，或者至少朝他投去几次恶狠狠的一眼神。然而，她似乎丝毫没有因为被放鸽子而生气。

“ 早上好， ” 她说，坐到他对面的座位上。 “ 你怎么样？马克告诉我你不舒服。 ”

阿不思张开嘴巴，合上，又张开，然后深深地叹了口气。 ” 马克撒了谎。这话像呕吐物一样，不由自主地从他嘴里流出来。他把双手紧握在长凳上，咬着舌头，准备迎接不可避免的愤怒狂潮，但它没有来。

“ 是的，我也怀疑过。让他大吃一惊的是，安吉拉还在笑，但现在阿不思从她的表情中看出了别的东西，某种紧张的东西。

在这么多天里，阿不思的肩膀第二次因为失败而下垂，被一种可悲的自我厌恶和羞愧感淹没了。为什么她就不能给他施个咒呢？像他应得的那样贬低他，然后就此了结 ?

“ 安吉拉 , 我 ——”“

“ 我不需要道歉，阿尔，虽然如果你能解释一下的话，我会很感激。 ”

阿不思抬起头，畏缩地看着面前的女孩。安吉拉不像其他被她甩过的女孩一样，没有哭，也没有感情用事。她期望地看着阿不思，好像在说 ’ 你逃不掉的 ’ 。他忍住了紧张 ;  这对他来说太像金妮 · 波特了。

“ 我们可以 …… 你还愿意和我一起散步吗？ ” 他不好意思地问。他仍然不确定自己要说些什么，但他知道，在人这么多的大厅里，他说不出话来。

令他大为宽慰的是，安吉拉同意了。

在他们来到湖边之前，两个人都没有说话。他们开始沿着环绕外围的古道散步。伴随一阵疼痛，阿不思意识到早晨的阳光反射在水面上，湖是多么美丽。沿着河岸散步（和他真正喜欢的人手拉着手，边说边笑，互相害羞地看对方）将会是一次完美的初次约会。

“ 对不起。 ” 当寂静开始压倒一切时，阿不思脱口而出。 “ 我知道你说过你不需要道歉，但我应该道歉。不管什么原因，我竟然放了你鸽子，真是太差劲了。 ”

安吉拉点点头，咬着嘴唇，好像不知道该如何回答。

“ 听我说你没做 ——”

“ 什么原因？ ” 她问，打断了他那可怜巴巴、漫无边际的安慰。

“ 我 …… 阿不思叹了口气，痛恨自己的紧张和焦虑。这完全不像他，他发现自己渴望平时自信、外向的自己。 “ 我约你出去是因为 …… 因为这是人们希望我做的事。 ”

安吉拉停了下来，一只手放在他的胳膊肘上，让他轻轻地转过身来面对着她。 “ 我不明白。 ” 她皱着眉头说。 “ 谁希望你这样？ ”

“ 所有人。 ” 他咕哝着说。 “ 报纸，我的朋友，我的家人。你正是他们希望我最终遇到的那种女孩 : 聪明、漂亮、善良 …… _女学生会主席_ 。 ”

一时间，安吉拉在一片茫然中呆住了。 “ 我不确定我明白你的意思， ” 她最后说。 “ 你约我出去是因为你觉得别人希望你这么做，而你却不想？ ”

“ 差不多吧 …” 他内疚地承认。 “ 这么做不对。我现在明白了。 ”

“ 天哪，阿尔。 ” 她慢慢地吐了口气。 “ 我 …… 我想我应该生气。但说实话，我只是 … 很困惑？为什么不约你喜欢的女孩出去呢？没有人会在乎她是不是女学生会主席的，那太愚蠢了。 ”

阿不思难过地笑了笑。 “ 这儿没有我喜欢的女孩。 ”

安杰拉沉重地叹了口气，翻了个白眼，突然恼怒起来。 “ 那为什么还要约别人呢？你十七岁了，没人指望你 ——” 安吉拉话没说完就停住了，眼睛睁得大大的，好像明白了什么。 “ 哦。 ”

“ 对，所以我们之间还好吗？ ” 他的喊出来的声音盖过了他内心涌起的恐慌。 “ 因为今年能和你一起工作，我真的很兴奋，我不想让事情变得奇怪，你 ——”

“ 阿不思。闭嘴，听我说。 ”

阿不思立刻闭上了嘴。安吉拉用一种严肃的表情看着他，这种表情更适合麦格校长，而不是一个温和的 17 岁女孩。

“ 首先，你应该知道你是一个令人难以置信的的傲慢傻瓜。 ” 阿不思尴尬了一下，但还是不好意思地点了点头。她不是错的。 “ 其次，你需要安排好什么事情应该放在前面。我认识你很久了，知道你不是一个坏人；你的善良是我喜欢你的主要原因。但是利用别人和他们的感情来掩饰你真实的自我 …… 好吧，没有其他的方式来表达，这很操蛋。 ”

“ 我知。， ” 阿不思承认。他内心深处很想为自己辩解，列出所有的原因。他别无选择。他所做的一切都是为了自我保护。他是多么恨他不能做自己。

“ 不过。话虽如此，我还是有点能理解你的。 ”

“ 真的吗？ ” 他胆怯地问。

安吉拉点了点头，嘴角又露出一丝微笑。 “ 当然。我的意思是，面对媒体需要很大的勇气 …… 他们不会真正理解的。还有面对一群绝望的，发现她们没有机会和霍格沃茨的 _黄金单身汉_ 在一起机会的女孩子们。 ”

阿不思觉得自己在笑，如果不提他的紧张的话。安吉拉在开玩笑，虽然他还是不太舒服她知道了他的秘密，但知道她不恨他，也不因此而轻视他，这感觉挺好的。

“ 姑娘们会没事的。她们不知道的事情是不会对她们造成伤害的。 ”

安吉拉疑惑地扬起眉毛。 “ 你这是什么意思 ?”

“ 很明显，我不能告诉任何人，安吉，他们会生吃我的， ” 他严肃地解释道。

第一节课的警钟在远处响起，阿不思和安吉拉都转身朝城堡走去。

“ 那又怎样？你要在柜子里度过你的余生吗？这听起来痛苦。 ”

“ 还好吧， ” 他解释道。 “ 到目前为止，我做的还行。虽然我得承认，最近情况变得更加困难了。 ”

“ 为什么？ ” 她问道。

阿不思没有立即回答，不知道想和这个女孩透露太多信息。她已经知道得够多的了，如果她想的话，这足够把他毁了。但目前，他仍然可以在一定程度下推诿责任。然而随着每一个细节的增加，这个范围变得越来越窄。

但是，由于他不能确定的原因，和一个不是亲密朋友或家庭成员的人来倾诉，似乎是值得冒这个险的。

“ 情况变得困难了，是因为有一个人 ……” 他深深地吸了一口气，无法继续说下去。他要如何解释，在短短几天的时间里，他就深深地爱上了一个他不熟悉的男孩，而这个男孩恰好是他父亲儿时死对头的儿子呢？并且他还是那个觉得阿不思脑子有问题的表妹的男朋友。 “ 对不起，我还没有准备好讲它。 ”

安杰拉把一只安慰的手放在他的胳膊上，轻轻地捏了捏。 “ 没关系；反正我们只有两分钟去上魔药课了。如果你想说，我很乐意听。如果有人问起，我就告诉他们，我们没在一起是因为你的吻技太差。 ”

“ 嘿！ ” 当他和安吉拉跨过门槛进入门厅时，他愤怒地喊道。 “ 我碰巧是个接吻高手。 ”

安吉拉笑了。 “ 我相信你是，波特，但 _他_ 知道吗？ ”

** 斯科皮 **

这种微妙的拒绝中有一种平和的气氛，当斯科皮看着阿不思和他的新女朋友兴高采烈地笑着冲进魔药课教室时，严肃地想。

并不是说他被直接拒绝了，而是因为他确信自己和阿不思在一起的机会就像阿不思和弗洛伯毛虫在一起的机会一样多，这让他感觉好受了一点。至少他可以从这些相当简单的细节中得到安慰：阿不思喜欢女孩子。

简而言之，这对斯科皮来说是有道理的。有着柔软的头发、光滑的皮肤和漂亮的曲线的女孩是他这个年龄的大多数男孩所幻想的。

斯科皮不是那群人。他的五官棱角分明，胸部扁平，肌肉发达，下巴上有胡茬，胳膊和腿上覆盖着淡金色的汗毛。他看上去或感觉上都不像个女孩，而且无法忽视这样一个事实：他的身体构造与阿不思这样的人晚上躺在床上睡不着时把手伸进内裤里的想象画面完全不同。

因此，知道阿不思不想要他与他的性格无关，即使关系不大，也会有所帮助。

从逻辑上说，他没有必要因为这件事实而自怜自艾。这就是事实罢了。就像日出日落一样平常。

斯科皮强颜欢笑地收集起制作狼毒药剂所需的原料。他提醒自己没有理由悲伤或觉得自己没有价值。这是愚蠢的。而他并不是个愚蠢的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> （1） Get Your Bloody Shite Together，这里用了微博上抓马坤对于这个短语的灵魂翻译。


	7. 第七章

** 阿不思 **

没有什么比被称为 _幸运_ 更让阿不思烦恼的了。

不是因为他不认为自己是，他很清楚自己生活中的幸运。

然而，每当有人指出这一点时，它就像是一种指责。幸运意味着他不必为他所拥有的任何东西而付出，而这并不是事实。他努力学习，努力训练，花大量时间与朋友和家人建立积极的关系（可能除了他的父亲，但这不重要）。

不过在此时此刻，他发现自己在感谢梅林，邓布利多，甚至是圣克里斯托弗带给他的好运。

几天之内，有两个人发现了他的秘密，并且没有人利用这个来针对他。事实上，事情发生后一切都很正常，但也同样地可怕，尤其是当他遇见马克和安吉拉时。

大多数学生欣然接受了女学生会长的理由，她和阿不思仍是好朋友，只是他们目前还不想发展一段浪漫的关系。 “ _我们只是今年太忙了。_ ” 她会这么说。阿不思表示同意，并且难以置信地感谢她的支持。

至于马克，他很明确地表示他们关于这个问题的谈话还没有结束。他只是乐于将此事暂时放缓，为了能给阿不思一些时间去整理他的想法。但阿不思离整理好思绪还差很 远，因为他的内心有很多 “ 我应该吗？我不应该吗？不，才不要！ ” 的纠结想法。

值得庆幸的是，阿不思之后会有时间仔细分析这场危机。因为此刻，他有更要紧的事：魁地奇。

“ 哥们儿，我告诉你，戈德华特是我们的姑娘。 ” 埃米尔把他的新星 X 扫帚靠在肩上，心不在焉地 耸了耸肩，两人一起走向球场，为即将到来的守门员选拔赛制定战略。 “ 安排这么多不同的任务有什么用？ ”

阿不思叹了口气，久久地摇着头。整整一个星期，他都在听他朋友那没完没了的唠叨。 “ 我也觉得她不错，米尔。但我们得测试每个人。这些选拔任务能够让我们观察到更广泛的人才。如果一个人没有足够的耐力在三小时的比赛中坚持下去，那么他的表现有多好就无关紧要了。 ”

“ 她的耐力一定很好。 ” 埃米尔打趣地说，“我打赌她能骑几个小时的扫帚。 ”

阿不思对这种荒谬的的发言哈哈大笑，狠狠地打了他朋友的头。 “ 我无法想象你为什么单身， ” 他开玩笑说， “ 你是骑士精神的化身。 ”

“ 别搞错了，小子，这些女孩都求之不得呢。今天早上我还看见茉莉 · 博伊德向我抛媚眼。 ”

阿不思非常怀疑这句话，他至少在三次不同的场合听到茉莉说埃米尔 “ 令人难以忍受 ” ，但他选择不提这件事。他的朋友似乎常常对女孩如何看待他抱有幻想，但随着长大他会逐渐明白的。阿不思敢打赌，如果有第一个女孩对埃米尔表现出真正的兴趣时，他一定会给她下跪。

“ 快看这个！ ” 阿米尔突然叫道，眼睛里闪烁着欢乐的光芒。 “ 那个蠢货马尔福刚吃了草皮！ ”

阿不思以一种能把脖子扭断的速度看向埃米尔所指的方向。果然，斯科皮一团乱麻地倒在大约八十英尺开外的，通往猫头鹰屋的小路上。

他意识到最安全的选择是假装这很搞笑，继续和埃米尔一起去球场。然而，斯科皮无力地试图用颤抖的膝盖站起来的画面使他还没来得及多想，就骑上了扫帚。 “ 我们在球场见， ” 他喊道，连头也不回。 “ 大神。 ”

他几乎没有注意到埃米尔正对自己盲目服从权力结构的牢骚就飞走了。

** 斯科皮 **

_ 倒霉？不幸运？被诅咒了？  _

当斯科皮的身体飞过空中，痛苦地与下面的泥土路相撞，他法决定用哪个词语来描述他那糟糕的人生。

斯科皮吐出嘴里的泥，挣扎着试图站起来，然后放弃了，坐下来评估膝盖的损伤。它被摔坏了，也许是扭伤，不过还算幸运，没有骨折。这意味着只要他找到自己的魔杖，就可以轻而易举地把它修补好。显然，当他摔倒时，那根魔杖已经从他手里飞了出去。

正当他在茂密的草丛中摸索时，阿不思飞了过来，优雅地落在他旁边。 “ 嘿，小蝎。你还好吗？ ”

不到一个星期，斯科皮第二次被阿不思 ·“ _ 完美化身 _ ”· 波特发现自己出大丑，他克制住了对众神大声怒喊的冲动，虚弱地微笑着。 “ 是的，挺好的。呃 … 就是路上的石头。 ”

阿不思蹲在他面前，一副真诚的关心的表情掠过他英俊的脸庞。 “ 来，让我帮你。 ” 他温和地说，然后从口袋里抽出魔杖，施了一个基本的治疗咒。斯科皮抖了一下，魔法把他擦伤的地方治好了，把疼痛减轻为轻微的悸动。

“ 谢谢。 ” 他小声说，绝望地挣扎着，想把脸上的羞耻抹掉。 “ 我最近好像站不 稳。 ”

阿不思站起来，伸出一只手，嘴角向上翘着，露出调皮的笑容。 “ 你还有我呢。 ” 斯科皮犹豫了片刻，然后抓住那只手，让另一个男孩把他拉了起来。他知道他不应该这么享受阿不思手掌的温暖，但他情不自禁。他们的手握在一起天衣无缝。

斯科皮在整理他皱巴巴的袍子之前多抓了那么一小会阿不思的手，因为他显然是一个贪心的人。他希望他一站起来阿不思就会转过去，但阿不思没有。他静静地站在那里，直到斯科皮不得不直起身子，迎着他的眼睛，以及还带着灿烂笑容的脸。

“ 谢谢。你能召唤一下我的魔杖吗？ ” 斯科皮胆怯地问，因为他意识到，如果自己暗暗希望地球裂开，把他整个吞下去，很可能没什么用。 “ 我不确定它落在哪里。 ”

“ 不用，就在这儿， ” 阿不思笑着说，弯下腰从它所在的地方把它捡起来，离斯科皮的脚只有几英寸 远。

“ 哇，我从来没见过这样的魔杖。 ” 阿不思惊叹地把那根弯弯曲曲、黑白相间的山楂木魔杖从指缝里转了一圈。 “ 它的弧度实在是太调皮了，这就是你在魔法方面这么有天赋的原因吗？ ”

“ 弧度并没有使魔杖变得更强大。 ” 斯科皮谦虚地回答，被这微妙的称赞弄得脸红了。阿不思显然有一种让人感到特别的方法。这就解释了为什么他如此受欢迎。

“ 不，我想只是因为你。 ” 阿不思带着温暖的微笑说，一边自然地把斯科皮的魔杖丢进他的长袍口袋里。斯科皮极力克制着想转身逃跑的强烈愿望，决定他应该听从母亲的建议，多参加社交活动。因为把他从阿不思那里听到的每一句友好的话都误解为调情是不健康的。

“ 我该走了。 ” 他喃喃地说，可怜巴巴地朝猫头鹰屋指了指。

“ 没问题。 ” 阿不思平静地说。 “ 你要去干什么？这么早就要寄信了？ ”

“ 如果我不这样做，妈妈会担心。 ” 这话从斯科皮嘴里吐出来的那一刻他就后悔了。 _太棒了。现在他不仅知道我是一个蠢书呆子，还是个妈妈的小男孩。_

令他惊恐的是，阿不思似乎知道他在想什么，因为他轻轻地笑着，热情地搂住斯科皮的肩膀。 “ 别觉得不好意思。我也有妈妈。来吧，我陪你走过去。 ”

“ 嗯，好。 ” 他内心的一部分疯狂地想要拒绝，这样他就可以独自承受羞辱。但是不礼貌并不存在于他的性格中，并且他很想知道为什么帅气的魁地奇队长想要和他一起走到猫头鹰屋，而不是赶快去训练。

“ 你有自己的猫头鹰吗？ ” 阿不思当他们转身继续沿着小路往前走的时候，用聊天的语气问道。

“ 是的， ” 斯科皮斯松了一口气，他能应付闲聊。 “ 一只仓鸮。他的名字叫胡迪。我爸爸 ——”

“ 胡迪（ 1 ）？ ” 阿不思在一阵笑声中哽咽着说。 “ 是因为它的嘴很 _硬_ 吗？ ”

“ 嘿！ ” 斯科皮也笑了，用自己的肩膀开玩笑地撞了一下阿不思的。 “ 我那时候才十一岁，他的羽毛是树皮的颜色。当时我父亲试图说服我不要那样做。我花了好几年才弄明白为什么。 ”

“ 这是简直我听过的最可爱的事情了！ ” 阿不思喊道，转过头来对他笑了笑，那笑容只能说是一种喜爱的快乐。斯科皮差点吞下了自己的舌头。

“ 我爸爸几年前决定开始养鸡， ” 另一个男孩继续说，仿佛他刚刚并没有让斯科皮那颗快活得无可救药的心从他的胸膛里跳出来。 “ 我哥哥詹姆斯想给这只公鸡起名叫啄木鸟（ 2 ），原因很明显。爸爸当然不会同意，说那是幼稚和粗俗的。所以他让小莉取了个名字叫 “ _闪烁_ ” 。不过，现在大家都叫他 “ _闪耀_ （ 3 ） ” ，这成了大家的笑柄。 ”

斯科皮自己也突然哈哈大笑起来，这既与那个荒谬的故事有关，也与他目前的荒谬处境有关。学校里那个最帅的家伙刚叫他 “ 可爱 ” ，接着又讲了个屌的笑话 …… 一个屌的笑话！当然，这并不代表什么，至少对阿不思来说，但这种奇异可笑之处实在是太超过了。

“ 得了吧，伙计。这没 **那么** 好笑， ” 阿不思说，尽管他显然对自己得到如此热情的回应感到满意。 “ 我要给你看一部高质量的喜剧。你听说过巨蟒剧团吗？ ”

斯科皮摇了摇头，不确定这是不是另一个关于屌的双关语，但他绝对不想接这个茬，如果他错了，那就是在自掘坟墓。所以他说： “ 说实话，我不太喜欢蛇。 ”

阿不思暗暗窃笑，眼角可爱地皱着。 “ 别担心。根本就没有真正的蟒蛇，或者任何种类的蟒蛇。 ” 他眨眼强调道， “ 所以，星期六？ ”

“ 嗯，好的，星期六挺好的。 ” 斯科皮一边说一边试图把嘴巴扭成比他想的那种咧嘴笑更合适的样子。

** 阿不思 **

再次邀请斯科皮到有求必应屋十有八九不是阿不思最聪明的主意。但斯科皮不由自主的笑声是那么的可爱，他还没来得及多想，话就自动从他嘴里溜了出来。

事实上，阿不思发现自己和斯科皮在一起时，那些溢美之词、无法控制的调情、以及无意中发出的邀请就开始成为常态。

毫无疑问，阿不思对斯科皮有感觉，并且发展得很快，而且完全出乎意料，但这个事实对他那颗憔悴的心似乎没有多大影响。如果他不能忽视它或与它抗争，唯一的选择就是找到一种与它共存的方式。

也许，如果他真的幸运的话，斯科皮会突然变成一个巨大的脑残，那么他的问题就会自行解决。

** 罗丝 **

尽管人们普遍认为，罗丝 · 格兰杰 - 卫斯理不仅是个士林哲学家，而且还有点自恋。是的，她对学术往往很苛刻，这有时会导致她的行为非常地以自我为中心，但这并不意味着她不关心她周围的人。

特别是斯科皮，他是罗丝的一切。她最好的朋友，她的知己，也是唯一真正了解她的人。关心他是这个世界上最自然的感觉，保护他的强烈愿望也是如此。

这就是为什么她还在五楼等着她的白痴表哥阿不思，他已经 迟到巡视十分钟了。

通常情况下，如果罗丝发现有机会翘巡视，她会欣然接受，因为她只是想在简历上写上这个头衔罢了。但这可能是她与阿不思不受干扰地谈话的唯一机会，自从斯科皮无意中透露了（他试图装出若无其事的样子，但失败了，因为他的脸颊上泛起了红晕）他和阿不思接下来一天的晚上还会在一起度过的消息之后，她就下定决心要这么做。

斯科皮对阿不思的感情是明摆着的，虽然她从不向他承认，但她知道为什么。阿不思很迷人，他一直都是。甚至当他们还是孩子的时候，他经常设法通过语言使自己不做家务，或吃额外的布丁，几乎不费什么力气。家人因为他的战略性称赞和迷人的微笑而喜爱他。很显然他现在正在对自己最好的朋友使用这种微笑，所以她决心找出原因。

除了她自己，她不由自主地无法摆脱斯科皮本周早些时候说过的话： _“ 他的行为......就好像......好像他喜欢我，我让自己的想象力飞的太远了。 ”_

仅仅这一点可能还不足以引起她的怀疑，然而，过去几天斯莱特林餐桌上投过来的那些藏匿的很差的目光确实引起了她的怀疑。不只是阿不思。她还注意到他那古怪、沉默寡言的朋友（麦克还是叫什么玩意儿的来着）也在偷看。

斯科皮可能觉得这都是他的想象，但罗丝心里更清楚。阿不思没有那个兴趣去恶搞，或者监视无辜的拉文克劳，除非他能从中得到什么好处。这只能说明他心里有鬼。

“ 你是不能准时吗？ ” 当阿不思刚绕过墙角时，她慢吞吞地说。他那一头不服帖的黑色鬈发不知怎么地比平时更乱了。

“ 我想让你有所期待， ” 他开玩笑说，像个骄傲的蠢蛋一样咧着嘴笑。那小子估计刚和帕金斯从扫帚间里滚出来；他可能在和她约会，也可能没有。罗丝不知道，当然也不会在乎。

“ 随便吧， ” 她翻着白眼轻率地回答， “ 让我们赶紧把这件事搞完，我还要复习。 ”

阿不思不解地摇了摇头。 “ 开学还不到一周，放轻松。十分钟不会让你的变形课考试从 O 变成 T 。 ”

尽管她很想给这家伙施个咒语，把他丢在地板上直到有人过来帮忙，但现在还不是时候。她装出一副冷淡的表情，小心地选择下一句话。 “ 不像你，我认真对待我的学业。我宁愿把晚上的时间花在学习上，也不愿意躺在有求必应屋里，看麻瓜电影或者别的什么邓布利多才知道的事情。 ”

阿不思没有被她指责的语气吓住，但他听起来有些紧张： “ 马尔福跟你说过这件事，是吗 ？”

罗丝皱起了眉头。 “ 他是提起过。显然认为这很酷，尽管我不明白为什么。 ”

阿不思谨慎地笑了笑，然后把魔杖拿了出来，转身朝大厅走去。 “ 哦，别胡扯了，罗丝，这叫 **找乐子** 。你应该抽时间试试。 ”

“ 我有找乐子！ ” 她紧跟着几步，激烈地反驳道。她已经习惯了别人叫她 “ 无聊 ” （她自己的父亲也经常这样暗示），但这并没有让她少生气。学习是令人愉快的，有些人太迟钝而不理解这一点并不是她的错。

“ 当然。把自己所有的时间都花在把鼻子怼在一本书里听起来简直疯了。 ” 阿不思讥讽道， “ 不管怎么说，你为什么在乎？是不是因为你的男朋友整晚都在做别的事情，而不是听你没完没了地谈论哥布林战争而嫉妒？ ”

罗丝突然无言以对；她的愤怒逐渐消失，变成了震惊的困惑。这句话里没有取笑或孩子气的自负。阿不思听起来很酸，而且发自内心地...... **沮丧** ?

“ 等一下， ” 她要求道，一只手搭在阿不思肩上，阻止他向前冲去。她手指下的肌肉出奇地紧张。 “ 你最近怎么了？ ”

阿不思停了下来，但没有回头看她。 “ 没什么。 ” 他严肃地喃喃道， “ 我们继续巡视吧。我今天很累。 ”

显然阿不思是出了什么事，罗丝有点想再问下去，但她并没有幻想她仍然那个阿不思会和她倾诉的表妹。不管怎样，他可能急于回到朋友们身边， **她也一样** 。

“ 你可以离开，只要你告诉我你为什么突然对和斯科皮一起玩感兴趣。我知道你邀请了他和你一起看另一部电影。如果你在计划什么不好的事情，我——”

阿不思猛地转过身来，推开她的手，用呆滞的目光盯着她。 “ 我没有 **计划** 什么，罗丝， ” 他不满地反驳道。 “ 他是个有趣的家伙。我喜欢他。这很难相信吗？ ”

罗丝面无表情地回复道： “ 是的，没错。除了在过去的六年里你没有表现出对他的一丁点兴趣。你从不关心任何人，除了你那群令人难以忍受的朋友。 **我** 就知道！ ”

阿不思泄气了，明显地在发抖： “ 好吧，罗丝。 ” 他咕哝着，肩膀因失败而下垂。即使没有阿不思沮丧的表情，罗丝也会因为把自己和他的争吵相提并论而感到内疚。这并不完全公平。 “ 我会离他远点，如果你这是你希望的。 ”

“ 嗯......好。 ” 她接受了，没想到他这么快就让步了。 “ 好。谢谢...我猜。 ”

阿不思哧哧地笑了，虽然笑得很虚弱，一点幽默感也没有。 “ 我不怪你保护欲这么强。我也会的，如果...” 他停顿了一下，一副悲伤的怪相掠过他的脸。“ 你不用担心，好吗？ ”

尽管下定了决心，但罗丝还是心软了。任何困扰着阿不思的事情显然都在深深地使他烦恼。他似乎已经放下了伪装的自信，哪怕只是暂时的。

“ 没有什么计划？ ”

“ 梅林在上。我发誓。 ” 阿不思带着疲惫的微笑回答。 “ 我知道在过去的几年里我一直是一个糟糕的表哥，但我不会那样做的，罗丝 · 波西（ 4 ）。马尔福对你来说很重要，并且说实话，我自己也对他产生了好感。很容易看出你们俩为什么相处得这么好。 ”

“ 那好吧， ” 罗丝不好意思地说。她仍然不能百分之百地相信阿不思的动机是纯洁的，但是他从来没有故意伤害过她，他也不可能现在突然开始。 “ 我很抱歉 …… 你知道，去 _假设_ 。 ”

“ 没关系。 ” 阿不思说着，把手伸进长袍口袋，站立不安。他看起来更想去别的地方。 “ 我明白的。没必要道歉。顺便说一句，你们俩在一起很般配。 ”

突然，空中的消沉的气氛被打破了，罗丝在止不住的咳嗽和轻微的打嗝之前几乎放声大笑起来。她刚刚意识到，在他们谈话的整个过程中，阿不思一直把斯科皮当作她的男朋友。 _别人都是这么想的吗？_ 简直太可笑了。“ 他很棒。但你知道我们没有在一起，对吧？不是那样的。小蝎和我只是朋友，他喜欢男孩子，我以为大家都知道这一点。 ”

罗丝看着好像用慢镜头看着阿不思眼睛睁得大大的。刹那间，他的整个举止都变了。他先是紧张，然后放松，接着又迅速地紧张起来。那种悲伤、冷漠的表情变成了一种似乎（不，不可能） _充满希望_ 的表情。

“ 我，额...也许听到过 ...一些， ” 他心烦意乱地咕哝着，点着自己的脚趾。 “ 我不在乎。和男生在一起的男生。喜欢其他女生的女生。刚刚的谈话挺不错的，是吧？我们应该经常聊聊。回头见，罗丝。 ”

“ 梅林。 ” 罗丝屏住呼吸，站在原地一动不动，看着阿不思 远去的身影在拐弯处消失。

阿不思不可能...... 他不是......

除了他确实 _是的_ ，显然 _做了_ ，而且罗丝的某些部分已经意识到了这一点。

** 阿不思 **

阿不思把头靠在斯莱特林公共休息室外面冰冷的石墙上，慢慢地、平静地吐了口气。他和罗丝谈话后一路跑到那里，而现在他已经到了，却发现自己无法走进去。乔丹、埃米尔和约瑟夫不大可能注意到他此时心跳加速，出了一身汗，肚子打结。但他毫不怀疑，马克会立刻觉察到他的不对劲。

他使劲咽了一口，把涌上来的胆汁从喉咙里压下去，转身朝通向地窖外面的楼梯走。如果有什么能让他紧张的心和思想平静下来的话，一部精彩的剧情片和奥格登最好的几个镜头是个不错的选择。

阿不思走了很长一段路来到七楼，反复提醒自己这个新发现并没有改变什么。斯科皮喜欢男孩子并不意味着他也会喜欢 _他_ 。斯科皮善良、温柔、有层次。他 _大概_ 更喜欢那些愚蠢侠义，分不清楚关于绿仙的屁股讽刺的格兰芬多的男孩子们。或者更糟糕，喜欢那些烦人，穿着不对称的袜子，一边嚼着甜茅草，一边念着诗歌的赫奇帕奇男孩们。

阿不思不是他们。他是一个盛气凌人、魅力超凡、性格外向的斯莱特林。一个倒在有求必应屋的沙发上，毫不犹豫地把手伸到过紧的裤腰下面，脑中想象斯科皮眼中充满了欲望，躺在他身下的斯莱特林。

很快，一切结束了。随着精液在他的手掌中冷却，他开始感到空虚。这不够。这不是过去他幻想的那种没有姓名或面孔，一旦兴奋消退就消失了的男孩。这是斯科皮。是他拼命想要去拥抱... 去温柔地亲吻... 去一同简简单单呆在一起的男孩。

阿不思知道他不应该在乎。他知道他没有资格有这种感觉，也没有资格如此地渴望斯科皮。尤其是因为他一开始就不能准确地指出自己为什么会如此执着。

唯一确定无疑的是，他已经陷的太深了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> （1）：原文为Woody，吊的俚语  
> （2）：原文为Pecker，吊的俚语  
> （3）：原文为Winkle，吊的俚语  
> （4）：Rosie Posie


	8. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者预警：对于本章来说，注意标签警告比以往任何时候都重要。特别是关于恐同语言和恐同倾向。这一章比前几章和后面几章更令人焦虑。但这对阿不思来说是个关键时刻。  
> 话虽如此，我真的希望你喜欢这一章。请在评论中告诉我你的想法。

**阿不思**

阿不思并不是人们所说的那种空想家。他的大脑从不会在云雾里飞翔，也不会去追随那些愚蠢的念头。相反，阿不思很务实，慎重，胸有成竹… **总是** 有把握的。

或者更确切地说，他曾经是，直到一个优秀，有魅力，有着迷人微笑的男孩突然出现，把他的世界翻了个底朝天 _（顺便提醒一下，只花了他妈几秒钟）_ 。

对于阿不思来说，最近应付他的种种幻想，各种思考，以及对自己过去认知的质疑已经够可怕的了。然后罗丝来了并且无意中透露了斯科皮是同性恋，非常有效地剥夺了阿不思那点有着安慰性质的 _“又不是我好像可以拥有他”_ 的这种假象。取而代之的是压倒性的，迅速涌入的 _“各种如果”_ 。

每种可能性在他的脑海里就像一系列糟糕低分的浪漫喜剧一样滚动播放。每一种不太可能发生的情况都比之前一种更令人厌恶地无药可救和出格。

斯科皮在教室里，一边拼命地听讲，一边匆匆地记着笔记；他的鼻尖上沾到了一点墨水。斯科皮在走廊里，紧紧地挤在罗丝身边；他们熟练地避开其他学生，在人群中穿行。斯科皮在礼堂里，看起来像个可爱的孩子似地把盘子里的蔬菜堆成一坨；他只是用叉子将它们戳来戳去，并不会去真正地食用。

但是，在阿不思的幻想里，斯科皮在他训练时站在看台上，脸上泛起钦佩的红晕，为他加油。斯科皮在阿不思的床上，依偎在他身边；夜里互相对着彼此的耳朵讲甜言蜜语。斯科皮在浴室里，双膝跪地，张开湿润的嘴唇覆在阿不思勃起的老二上；花砖墙回响着低沉的呻吟声。

“哈！看起来某些人正在进行自我享受。”

阿不思睁开了眼睛，迅速地眨了眨，陷入了由睡眠引起的晃神之中。当他的视线变得清晰时，埃米尔正站在他身边，脸上带着开心的鬼畜笑容。

“计划野营吗，阿尔？”他朝阿不思眨了个愚弄，猥琐的眼。

阿不思惊恐地低头看了看腰部以下支起帐篷的床单：“妈的，米尔，你真够烦的！”他一边咳一边用枕头盖住尴尬，“你是嗑大了吗？他妈的在黎明时分把我叫醒？”

看到阿不思令人难堪的窘境，埃米尔笑了一声：“很抱歉在你和你的床单乱搞的时候打断你，我们今天有选拔赛。该起床了！”

“我草你的。”阿不思嘟囔道，试图驱赶他的羞耻。这并不是他们中的某个人第一次遇到类似的情况。至少一个春梦比之前乔丹不小心把沾了脏东西的内裤忘在洗手间地上要好多了。

“不了，伙计。我的支数（1）恐怕达不到你的标准。”埃米尔开玩笑道，转身去拿阿不思的洗浴包。恐怕你得在洗澡的时候解决一下。”埃米尔把包塞给阿不思，又眨了下眼睛，深色的眼珠里仍闪烁着娱乐的光芒。“现在，快去。”

阿不思走到淋浴喷头下一边脱衣服，一边把埃米尔变着法地骂了不下十遍。但是等他洗完澡，穿好衣服，系好鞋带，两个人又像往常一样在一起开玩笑，谈论着即将到来的一天了。在阿不思所有的朋友中，埃米尔和他是最亲密的，他从来没能对这个蠢货生气太久。

**斯科皮**

尽管斯科皮努力保持着冷静和镇定，但到了星期六早上，他已经变得神经紧张，浑身发抖。前一天晚上他几乎没有睡觉，脑子里不断重复着一切他可能出糗的场景，从而成为阿不思和他朋友们的笑柄。

 _他的朋友？_ 他一边在洗澡时用力搓自己一边歇斯底里地想。这暗示着斯科皮也是阿不思的一个朋友，一个相当荒谬的假设。

他们不是朋友。他们只是两个一起看电影的人。没有别的。

_除非..._

斯科皮沮丧地喊了一声，故意不去理会他下半身突起的麻烦。不管他如何努力，似乎都无法控制自己的想法飞到 _那里_ **。**

妈的，这大概不是个好主意。

**阿不思**

斯莱特林更衣室里的气氛非常轻松愉快，队员和替补们都穿着训练服，悠闲地猜测着他们的前景，以及下个赛季最难以击败的球队是哪一个。

和球队一起运转的寻常气氛给了阿不思一种平静的舒适感，他整个星期都处于紧张的状态。如果有什么东西能分散他混乱的思绪和感情，那就是魁地奇。

“女士们先生们，”阿不思站在长凳上，为了让大家在喧闹声中听到他的声音，戏剧性地喊道。“我需要你们的关注和意见，因为今天是具有纪念意义的一天。”

“听一听！”他的队员们热情地聚集在长椅周围，举起拳头假装胜利。

在他们的热情鼓舞下，阿不思继续道：“我们是一个伟大的队伍，这难道不是胜利的预兆吗？”

迎接他的是齐声欢呼。

“没错，是的先生！”

“对，对！”

“在这个美丽的早晨，我们的任务是发现下一个伟大的斯莱特林守门员。你们准备好接受挑战了吗？”

“接受挑战，队长！”

“我们想要什么？”

“戈德华特！”队员们齐声喊道，这让阿不思动摇了。显然，埃米尔为了阿曼达，已经开始了某种地下动员活动。

“实际上，我想的是‘胜利’或者‘对手的惨败’之类的东西。”他干巴巴地承认，刻意忽略了埃米尔得意的笑容。“但也没有错...大概吧。”

**斯科皮**

“你对今晚真的确定吗？”在他们俩坐在图书馆埋头复习第一周的笔记时，罗丝 _第五次该死地_ 提出了这个问题。

斯科皮抑制住了翻白眼的冲动，翻了一页书，没有抬头，假装没听见罗丝恳求般的低语。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”她继续道，对斯科皮的沉默无动于衷，“虽然阿尔是男学生会主席，但这并不意味着你们翘巡视被抓不会有麻烦。”

寂静。即使斯科皮最讨厌冷落他的好友，他想不到别的能让罗丝闭嘴的办法。出于某种原因，罗丝似乎在使用越来越夸张的理由拼命阻止斯科皮再去见阿不思。

“你也许会给我们学院丢分或者…或者留堂查看！你知道留堂查看会被永远写在你的记录里吗？这样你毕业之后怎么找工作？”

斯科皮重重地叹了口气，抬起头来，这是他们坐下后他第一次承认罗丝的存在：“首先，那不是真的。第二，他们不可能在有求必应屋里找到我们。第三，即使他们这样做了，级长们进行巡视时在外面是不受影响的。”

“但你们并没有在真的巡视啊！”她喊道。

“我们已经谈过了，罗丝。我会去的。”

罗丝皱起眉头，垂下双肩。“好吧。”她喃喃地说，抱起双臂，“我只是担心你。”

斯科皮的一部分想就此打住，希望她最终能放弃这个话题。然而她不安的语气中有一些东西让他感到很好奇。

“你究竟在担心什么？”斯科皮犹豫地问道，“是因为我喜欢他吗？因为坦白讲，这只是这样而已！又不像是阿尔有那种能让我心碎的力量。他就是一个男孩罢了。一个和我仅仅是朋友的男孩（算是），永远不会超过这些的。好吗？”

听到他的安慰，罗丝的眉头皱的更紧了，斯科皮突然明白过来… _罗丝是在嫉妒他和阿不思的友谊吗？_ 当然有这种可能。他们只和彼此做过朋友，不可否认的是，他不确定如果彼此的立场对调，他会怎么想；他唯一的朋友和其他人出去玩，却不带他一起。

“我知道你说过你不想来，但是也许如果你来了，你就可以看到其实没什么好担心的。”斯科皮邀请道，“阿不思说这部电影很好笑，你可以把它当作一种放松。”

令他吃惊的是，罗丝没有吐槽他，也没有翻白眼。相反，她看上去若有所思，仿佛真的在考虑这件事。“我不觉得这是个好主意。”过了好一会儿她才回答，“但是，请你一定要小心。我有一种感觉，我表哥的意图......不是你想的那样。”

斯科皮几乎笑了，因为罗丝的表情太严肃了。“这太隐晦了。你知道一些我不知道的事情吗？”

“也许...”她喃喃地说，声音里带着内疚的颤抖。

”等一下，真的吗？什么？”斯科皮急忙说，微微吃了一惊。如果罗丝怀疑阿不思有不可告人的动机，她会告诉他的...... **对吧？** “他跟你说什么了吗？如果这一切都是某种恶作剧，你会告诉我的，对吗？”

罗丝咬着嘴唇，继续意味深长地盯着他，好像在挣扎着要不要对他扔什么炸弹似的。

 _“嗯？”_ 他催促道。

罗丝沮丧地叹了口气，然后坐直了身子，直视着斯科皮的眼睛：“你有没有考虑过这种可能性......我不知道该怎么说。这很扯，真的。但是......有没有可能这是一次约会？”

有那么一秒钟，斯科皮盯着着他的朋友，完全不相信。她是疯了吗？

“你再说一遍？”

“你自己说过，他好像喜欢你似的。”罗丝的眼睛歇斯底里地瞪大看着他，“你们第一次巡视的那个晚上。他看起来像在调情！你就是这么说的。如果你没有误解他呢？”

斯科皮立刻放声大笑。

**阿不思**

令人难过的是，当这位第八潜在人选在球门柱前就位时，更衣室里的兴奋感已经大大减弱了。

“这完全就是在浪费时间，阿尔。”埃米尔靠在看台上，双手枕在脑后，闷闷不乐地嘟囔着。他甚至没有假装在看那个笨手笨脚的三年级学生，他不停地绕着左边的铁环飞，其他人对他完全没有防备。“我们能不能把阿曼达叫出来，然后今天就到此为止？”一小时后就要吃晚饭了，我们还得洗澡换衣服。”

阿不思深吸了一口气，抑制住了要揍同伴的冲动。他非常沮丧；阿米尔和他一样清楚，如果他们不给每个人尝试的机会，就会付出惨痛的代价。阿曼达几乎可以确定得到这个位置，但这并不重要，他们必须遵守规则。“你能不能别发牢骚了？我们只剩下一个人要测试了。一个叫琼斯的四年级学生。”

“琼斯？”埃米尔咯咯地笑着，坐直了身体，带着困惑的表情盯着阿不思，“那孩子的手腕太软了，我怀疑他连鬼飞球都抓不起来！这应该很有娱乐效果。”

埃米尔急切地将目光转向球场，只见一个阿不思不认识的皮肤黝黑的男孩，骑上扫帚，腾空而起。在他们身后，阿不思听到几个队友在哧哧地笑，他不需要转过身，就知道他们都和埃米尔一样，用蔓延的目光看着这个孩子。

“这孩子比五朔节花柱（2）还基。他涂指甲，我的老天爷。为什么他要打魁地奇？”

阿不思突然感到很恶心，好像吞下了什么石块一样的东西。他不知道是哪个人在说话，因为他的耳朵正嗡嗡作响，但这并不重要。

“你们几个原始人能别笑了吗？”球队的找球手维多利亚厉声说道，“如果你们真的在看的话，就会发现他是我们整个下午见过的最好的球员。

埃米尔哼了一声，用一只手轻轻朝她挥了挥：“所以呢？他他妈是个娘娘腔（3）。他没准生下来就长着翅膀呢。想给我留下好印象，还需要更多努力。”

维多利亚立刻跳了起来，握紧拳头，威胁埃米尔：“我要让你看看什么叫好印象，你这个无知的混——”

“够了！”阿不思吼道，感到不妙。维多利亚一生气就会大发雷霆。“露西埃尔！帕克兰！把你们的招数拿出来，释放储备，全力出击。我想看看这孩子能做什么。”莫里斯和蒂莫西都疯狂地点头，以惊人的速度骑上扫帚，显然急于摆脱这种紧张的气氛。“还有你。”他朝埃米尔吼道，“如果你想继续当这个团队的一员，就赶紧他妈的给我长大。我很厌恶你没完没了地发牢骚。”

“我去，阿尔？”埃米尔喊道，脸涨得通红。“是她开始的！我只是在开玩笑，以及那只疯鸟差点打到我！”

“我仍然可能揍你。”维多利亚傲慢地回答，尽管她又坐了下来。阿不思在感激和对她没有揍埃米尔的失望之间反复横跳。

“谁也没和谁打架。”阿不思说道。随着一声愤怒的呻吟，他将注意力重新转移到球场上，正好看到琼斯完美地完成了双查理招式。

**斯科皮**

“我去，罗丝。”他被自己呛到，胸口发出阵阵咯咯的笑声。“你太过分了。”

“我完全是认真的，小蝎。我真的觉得他 _喜欢_ 你。”罗丝的脸涨得通红，怒气冲冲。斯科皮继续笑着，她眯起了眼睛。 

“这不是玩笑！”她在桌子底下跺着脚，催促道，“我认为你应该在坏事发生之前就把它扼杀在摇篮中！” 

“ _对。_ ”斯科皮打了个嗝，紧接着又打了一个，他无法控制自己，“阿不思· _（嗝）_ 波特偷偷地爱着我， _（嗝）_ 所做的一切都是为了钻进我的 _（嗝）_ 裤子。说真的罗丝，你听见你自己在说什么吗？”

罗丝突然站了起来，仍然瞪着他，以比平时所需要的更大的力气把书塞进了书包。“别说我没警告过你。”她厉声说，然后转身走出了图书馆。

**阿不思**

埃米尔·沙菲克曾经是，且一直都是，一个混球。他的朋友们知道，他的父母知道，以及他自己也知道。他故意让周围的人发笑，讲一些粗俗、不恰当的笑话，根本不在乎别人对他的看法，完全不愿意克制自己，也不愿意降低自己天生的魅力，而正是这种毫无歉意的态度首先吸引了阿不思。

他很滑稽，容易兴奋，机智，而且非常忠诚。他是阿不思可以为之赴汤蹈火的人。他的战友。他最好的伙伴。尽管他有缺点，阿不思依然爱他；埃米尔是他的家人。

在那一刻，阿不思意识到，家人才是伤害你最深的人。埃米尔把他从里到外打得粉碎，而他自己都不清楚这一点。

“伙计们，拜托。我不是说他没有天赋。”埃米尔一边说教着，一边双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前，驻守着自己的阵地，“他确实让我大吃一惊。你懂，考虑到...”阿不思皱起了眉头。“我只是说，天赋不是唯一需要考虑的方面！我们对这位娘炮（4）一无所知。而另一方面，阿曼达和我们每个人相处得很好，和队伍配合得很好。她是显而易见的选择！”

团队中的一些成员点头表示同意，而其他人则显得有些忧虑或不信服。阿不思开始感到有些麻木了。

“得了吧，沙菲克。”维多利亚愤怒地反驳，又一次看起来好像她要向埃米尔扑过去，“你选择戈德华特，就是因为你想和她上床！对，你就是个恐同的混蛋。琼斯比她更优秀！就是这么简单。”

埃米尔的脸气得通红。“让你的奶他妈冷静下来，维。我才不管他被多少人草过，只要他不 _盯着我_ 就行。我真正关心的是这个团队的凝聚力。阿尔，给我撑腰！”

“琼斯表现得最好。”阿不思平静地回答，小心翼翼地不让自己的表情表现出他对埃米尔话语的愤怒和伤害。

“你别跟着一起啊！”埃米尔几乎在叫喊，声音里带着感到背叛的味道，“大家都疯了吗？或者我是唯一更喜欢一个比起他自己的指甲，更关心比赛和队友的人？”

阿不思不自觉地低头看了看自己的指甲，里面有很多泥以及他多年来使用扫帚所留下的参差不齐的甲缘。好吧，他贬抑地想， _如果埃米尔对基佬就是这样的印象，那我就是一个相对很失败的例子。_ 就让阿不思自己想办法通过“不够直”或“不够基”来满足这个世界的期望吧。

“哥们，你有在注意吗？”阿不思猛地抬起头，发现他的整个队伍都在期待地看着他。

“抱歉，我...呃...”

“我建议我们投票表决。”马丁，替补追求手之一，胆怯地说，“你知道，就是看看大家都站在哪边？”

“对。”阿不思吸了一口气，“对，所有赞成给琼斯这个职位的人，请举手。”

阿不思的心一下子沉了下去。这个团队由九名成员组成，包括他自己。六个先发，三个替补。这意味着大家被彻底地从中间分裂开来，因此阿不思将拥有决定性的一票。

“我需要想一下。”他吼了一声，连看都不看埃米尔或其他队员一眼，拿起扫帚，拖着脚步走向球场。也许飞一会儿能使他的头脑变得清醒，这样他就能做出理性的判断，而不是由他现在的情绪做出的。

阿不思用力地蹬着地面，没有费事去抑制开始流到脸颊上的泪水。风会把它们吹走的，他想，即使他想阻止它，也无济于事。

 _草，埃米尔，_ 他一边苦涩地想，一边加快速度。秋高气爽的风吹过他的头发，遮住了他的脸。 

他一直知道埃米尔喜欢干那些草蛋事。但是在内心深处，阿不思从来没有真正相信他是一个偏执狂。埃米尔认为作为一个同性恋会让你......变得无能？

如果他知道阿不思的事，他会怎么说？他还想做朋友吗？他也希望自己离开球队吗？如果一天前有人问阿不思这个问题，他会说不。埃米尔是个混球，没错。他肯定会感到不舒服的。但他也不是那么不可理喻，当然不是。

但现在，阿不思不那么肯定了。

或者，也许他就是。也许他一直都知道出柜就意味着他们友谊的终结。埃米尔说得很清楚，他不想要魁地奇球队里有 _“基佬”_ ，他又为什么要和基佬做朋友?

也许马克和安吉拉都能接受。但很明显，他们是例外，而不是社会准则。

他知道自己不得不做什么。这苦涩的现实在他的舌头上尝起来宛如生锈的铜，但现在还有什么别的选择呢？失去埃米尔？和他最好的朋友对着干就因为他同情那个过分张扬的同性恋小孩？

说实话，他他妈一点也不关心琼斯，不管他在球场上有多好。又不是说他们是一样的。如果说有什么的话，那就是阿不思恨他。他恨他激发了埃米尔最坏的一面......恨他让阿不思觉得自己必须做出选择，而实际上他从来就没有什么选择的机会。

阿不思猛地降低扫帚柄，自由落体般地掉了下去。速度的快速变化导致他的胃往下沉，就好像他的器官在体内里重新排列一样。

他的整个身体都随着速度的剧变而颤动。他越跌越深，直到——

阿不思猛地一转身，差点儿从扫帚上摔下来，但他总算及时飞了起来，没有脸朝地地撞下去。

他猛地抬扫帚，飞得很高，飞到空气中氧气开始稀薄的高度，然后又一次让自己掉了下去。

**斯科皮**

斯科皮皱着眉，看着他盘子里的烤鸡和孢子甘蓝。他已经吃了大部分鸡肉，但甘蓝还纹丝未动。他父亲的声音压过了他脑中的白噪音。

_“斯科皮，你不再是个孩子了。健康饮食的重要性不容小觑。”_

斯科皮对这些讨厌的蔬菜皱起了鼻子，当啷一声放下叉子，从刚出现的盘子里拿了一块糖霜饼干。如果罗丝也在，她会责骂他，但自从那天早些时候她气冲冲地冲出图书馆之后，她就失踪了。他没有责怪她。自己对罗丝的担心一笑置之，是相当不礼貌的，不论这些担心是多么没有根据。

阿不思和他的队友们也不见踪影，他们可能还在球场上。其他学院的球队通常要等几周后才恢复训练，但阿不思和他的副队长在魁地奇比赛上是出了名的敬业。

当食物开始慢慢消失时，斯科皮放弃了等待他们中任何一个的到来。最有可能的是，罗丝已经回到了她的宿舍（唯一一个斯科皮在城堡里找不到她的地方），而阿不思显然被一些事情耽搁了。斯科皮把剩下的饼干装进口袋，朝有求必应屋的方向走去。

当他走到那堵不显眼的墙边时，一种令人眼花缭乱的兴奋感涌上心头。他模模糊糊地了解这个房间是如何运转的，所需要做的就是来回走三次，向房间要他想要的东西。这似乎很简单……

斯科皮闭上眼睛，开始踱步。 _“阿不思的房间，阿不思的房间，阿不思的房间…”_ 他喃喃自语，专注地想着阿不思的投影仪和他们共享的沙发。

一扇门出现了，斯科皮的兴奋感一下增加了十倍。他胆怯地伸出手，握住了门把。

**阿不思**

阿不思落地时打滑了。他把脚后跟踩进草地里，努力不让自己摔倒，但靴子后跟的橡胶已经被扯了下来，扫帚上的几根毛也歪歪扭扭地耷拉着。

阿不思咕哝了一句咒语，修好了鞋子，又施了一个使自己的脸和眼睛恢复精神的咒语。他的眼泪早就干了，但他不打算带着 _任何_ 自己在过去十分钟里哭到心碎 _（真他妈可悲）_ 的证据回到更衣室。

在他走回更衣室的半路上，一个在远处的什么东西引起了他的注意。阿不思眯着眼睛，意识到那是阿曼达，正慢跑着穿过球场向他走来。简单地说，他打算继续走，假装没有看见她。不幸的是，太晚了，所以阿不思停下脚步，朝她挥了挥手，一股焦虑涌上心头。

“嗨，阿尔。”她一到阿不思听得见的地方就上气不接下气地朝他打招呼。“你还好吗？”

“不能更好了。”他撒了个谎，逼迫自己轻松地笑了笑，“你今天飞的很不错。”

阿曼达做了个有趣的鬼脸，挤了下鼻子，摇了摇头。“谢了。老实说，我很欣慰自己被击败了。好几个星期以来，我一直在为今年如何平衡魁地奇比赛和额外的预备治疗师学习而烦恼。”

阿不思完全糊涂了，目瞪口呆地看着她：“什...你是说你 _不想_ 要这个位置？”

她的脸微微泛红，笑容变得羞怯起来。“并不是我不想要这个位置。”她承认道，“我的意思是，是的，我想要。每个人都希望我加入。”阿曼达咬着嘴唇，紧张地捋着头发，“然后我被预备治疗师项目录取了。好吧，你可以想象把注意力同时集中在这个，魁地奇 _还有_ N.E.W.T考试上有多难。”

“没错。”阿不思平静地回答，不知道该如何应对这件事。

阿曼达犹豫的表情变得明朗起来，轻轻地拍了拍阿不思的肩膀。“不过，这一切都是为了最好的结果，不是吗？那孩子可真是个天才！”

“他确实是。”

 _并且他差点没能加入队伍，因为我是个懦夫。_ 阿不思没加这句话。

“你至少要当回来当替补吧？我还没问呢，因为...你知道。”

“当然，然后明天你宣布结果的时候，我会在那里祝贺戴伦的。”阿曼达最后笑了笑，跳着走开了。

如果自我厌恶有一种气味，当阿不思推开门，拖着脚步走进更衣室时，就会闻到它。

整个队伍都停下来，期待地看着他。阿不思感到自己的胃里正在翻江倒海。这是他被任命为队长以来第一次对这个职位感到厌恶。他不想成为那个告诉他们阿曼达不想要这个职位的人。他不想成为那个告诉他们他无论如何都会选择她的人，仅仅为了让埃米尔开心，即使那对团队来说并不是最优的选择。

他不想成为那个必须做出最终决定的人，一点也不想。

“所以？”门还没关上，埃米尔就问。

阿不思咬紧牙关，不再强颜欢笑。他已经没有这种精力了：“大家离开吧。”他坚定地说。“新守门员的人选明天就会发布。”

当他们收拾好东西准备离开时，有几个人向他投去困惑或关切的目光，但令他惊讶的是，没有人表现出反对。显然，他们能感觉到阿不思暂时没有心情继续刚才的谈话。

两人独处时，埃米尔朝阿不思抱歉地笑了笑：“对不起，伙计。”他一边说，一边用手指捋着自己的头发。“我并没想让整个队伍陷入混乱。但是，别担心。一旦阿曼达开始训练，他们就会看到我们做出了正确的决定。”

阿不思深吸了一口气。“我们会选择琼斯。”他平静地说，“我...”

阿不思还没来得及解释，埃米尔的脸已经气歪了：“什么？”他愤怒地喊道，“我以为我们已经决定了！我还以为我们是一伙的，阿尔！”

“我们是一伙的，米尔。”阿不思坚持道，“如果你让我解释。”

“解释什么？”埃米尔喊道，“解释你是怎么在背后捅我刀子的？”

“我没有！你他妈听我讲！”

“我去你妈的。”埃米尔愤怒地看着他。阿不思从来没有见过自己的朋友如此面色铁青，“我听腻了。如果不姓波特，你根本就不会当上队长！就像你根本不会是男学生会主席一样。每个人都知道马克比你更值得那个位置。但我们从来没抱怨过，因为我们知道我们是一伙的。而现在，你在我和那个 _死基佬_ 之间选了他！”

埃米尔的话就像滔天巨浪一样拍打着阿不思；他还没来得及住嘴，阿不思的坦白就像呕吐物一样从嘴里倒了出来：“我是同性恋。”他脱口而出。他本不想说的，但这就好像他空腹喝了太多的烈性酒，身体再也控制不住这种恶心的感觉了。

埃米尔突然闭上了嘴。他难以置信地看着阿不思，仿佛从来没有见过他一样。也许他没有，因为阿不思这么久以来一直小心翼翼地隐藏着他的另一面。

他们之间的沉默仿佛持续了好几个小时。他看得出来，埃米尔正等着他否认这件事，沉默地恳求他把它当做一个笑话一笑置之。但阿不思坚持着，用固执的韧性与埃米尔震惊的表情激烈对抗。这种氛围就在那里，密密麻麻地悬浮在他们周围的空气中，阿不思并不打算将它打破。

正当他们周围的紧张气氛渐渐变得难以忍受时，埃米尔终于开口了：“不，你不是。”他平静地说；表示异议，“你为什么这么讲？”

阿不思反复眨了眨眼睛，眼中没有泪水。事实上，他的眼睛已经干得不自然了，他的喉咙也哑了，“因为这是真的。”他回答说，声音沙哑。

当阿不思还是个孩子的时候，他常常坐在外公的腿上看老卡通片。他最喜欢的故事是关于一只猫和一只老鼠的，它们总是想出机智的办法来互相伤害。当老鼠从那只顽固的猫脚下扯出地毯时，他和卫斯理外公总会开怀大笑。因为就在猫要倒在地板上之前，它的眼睛会滑稽地瞪大，这正是埃米尔现在的样子，就仿佛阿不思出人意料地将毯子从他身下扯出来了似的。

“从什么时候开始的？”与其说这是个疑问，不如说是一个质问。

“我不知道。”阿不思承认道，他讨厌自己的声音听起来那么渺小且没有安全感，“一直都是吧。”

埃米尔的脸上似乎掠过了无数种情绪；愤怒、厌恶，还有其他一些阿不思看不懂的东西，然后二话没说，大步从他身边走过，出了门，身后只留下一片空洞的、能够吞噬一切的寂静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> （1）：表示纤维或纱线粗细程度的单位，用来对应埃米尔之前的梗。
> 
> （2）：原味为maypole，意为仲夏柱，又名五朔柱，是瑞典、奥兰群岛和芬兰沿岸瑞典语区的仲夏传统之一。 竿子上缠绕着树叶条，并加以装饰花彩。各地的村庄通常会互相较量，看哪一个村庄装饰得最漂亮。 在德国、奥地利、美国、捷克、斯洛伐克、斯洛文尼亚和匈牙利境内亦有类似的传统文化。我猜测这里的梗是“Gay as a maypole”
> 
> （3）：原文为fairy，直译“仙女”，对应后文长翅膀的梗。
> 
> （4）：原文为ponce，英式俚语，对男性的蔑称。词源可能来自法语pensionnaire，寄宿者，吃白食者，靠妓女养活者


	9. 第九章

  
**埃米尔**

埃米尔踩着沉重的脚步走出更衣室，身后的门在他身后 _砰_ 的一声关上了。  
在他停止思考的这段时间，他注意到现在天几乎黑了，非常安静，他甚至能听到远处禁林里不祥的声音；沙沙作响的树木和野兽的咆哮，但他几乎没有注意到它们，因为他的耳朵里传来了猛烈的咚咚声。  
 _去他妈的阿不思，_ 埃米尔心里想，一边走一边狠狠地踢着地上的土。 _他他妈到底以为自己是谁?_  
 _同性恋......_  
这就是一场该死的闹剧。阿不思在任何意义上都不像是一个同性恋。他从不担心自己的头发，对娘娘腔的事也不感兴趣。他玩体育，观看大男子主义的意大利式西部片，还能在打嗝大战中打败所有人。他是个普通男孩，就像埃米尔一样。对吧?  
好吧，没错，埃米尔有过感到 _奇怪_ 的时刻。比如五年级的时候，阿不思对他们那个好色、愚蠢的魁地奇队长产生了异乎寻常的兴趣。当时，埃米尔认为这是出于不适当的崇拜，因为另一种选项太荒谬了，根本不在他的考虑范围内。  
现在，回首过去，同时有其他的例子使埃米尔加强了怀疑；像阿不思对女孩子们浮于表面的兴趣，2021年世界杯那次当杜波依给他们签名时阿不思的异常…最值得注意的是，他没有和任何一个女孩子维持住一段恋情的能力，但是埃米尔刻意地忽略了这些。他确定如果阿不思真的... _有这种倾向_ ，他会跟自己讲的。他们彼此之间没有秘密，至少埃米尔是这么想的。显然他错了。  
阿不思对他说谎有多久了？  
 _“一直都是吧。”_  
埃米尔感到自己的火气又窜了起来。如果阿不思一直都知道，那就意味着他从遇见自己的那天起就有意识地在欺骗他！还有什么别的是阿不思一直瞒着他的。他是不是过着什么埃米尔所不知道的华丽双重生活？或者这只是他想出的一个诡计，用来正当化他在团队中破坏埃米尔权威的行为？  
他有几百个问题要问，并且打算 _现在立刻_ 就得到其中一些问题的答案。埃米尔咬紧牙关，推开宿舍的门。  
“嘿，哥们，选拔赛怎——”  
“你们知道阿尔是弯的吗？”他脱口而出，轮流地盯着约瑟夫，马克和乔丹。  
约瑟夫和乔丹用同样震惊和困惑的眼神看着他，但马克的表情立刻变得内疚起来，于是埃米尔转向他。“草你妈的。你当然知道。你什么都知道，对吧马克？万事通先生，告诉我，你和阿不思背着我们开过多少次快乐玩笑（1）？”  
“你想错了。”马克反驳道，双臂交叉在胸前，似乎在表明他并不被埃米尔的态度所震慑，“我只确定了几天而已。再者说，他还是阿不思。这不会改变任何事情。”  
“不会改变任何事情？”埃米尔几乎是火冒三丈，“阿尔刚刚选择了他的混蛋小男朋友而不是阿曼达加入球队！他投了我的反对票，他他妈最好的朋友的反对票，在我们说好了之后。”  
现在马克看起来发自内心地非常困惑：“啊？”他迟钝地问，“斯科皮在拉文克劳...”  
“马尔福跟这些有什么关系？”  
“喂，你们俩到底在说什么？”埃米尔和马克同时转向脸上带着茫然表情的乔丹。  
然而，约瑟夫却做出了回答：“这很明显，不是吗？埃米尔终于发现了阿尔喜欢男孩并且对此表示愤怒。马克早就知道了，因为好吧，马克的确什么都知道。并且不知怎么的，马尔福也被扯进来了，我猜是因为阿不思疯狂地迷上他了。虽然说实话，我不清楚阿尔是怎么选择了他而不是阿曼达加入球队。因为，正如马克指出的，斯科皮不是斯莱特林，也不打魁地奇。”  
埃米尔呆楞地看着对知道了自己不知道的事情而得意的约瑟夫。一看到这景象，埃米尔的脚趾头烦躁地钩了起来。  
男孩子们陷入了尴尬的沉默。他们三个在埃米尔回来之前玩的麻瓜桌游已经被遗忘在桌子上。埃米尔仍然站在门口，紧紧地握着他的飞天扫帚，仿佛它能在混乱中以某种方式把他锚定在现实世界里。  
“你们 _都_ 知道了？”当空气变得太过寂静时，他虚弱地问。  
“我不知道。”乔丹说道，举起双手，好像在投降一样，“我还以为他喜欢安吉呢。”  
“我也是。”埃米尔沮丧地叹了口气，把新星扔到床上，和其他人一起坐下来，头埋在手里。他尽可能平静地向他们解释选拔赛上发生的一切，以及他和阿不思之间的争斗。他告诉了他们关于琼斯的事情，以及最后阿不思承认他也是同性恋。  
“我草，伙计。这也太刺激了。”乔丹不安地在座位上挪动了一下说道，“所以你就这么...走了？”  
“我应该怎么做？”埃米尔的胃因内疚而拧成一坨。“我不知道该说些什么，”他坦白道，突然想起了自己这么多年来说过的所有蠢话，那些带有暗示意味的智障笑话。阿不思对这些都哈哈笑过，从来没有纠正过他，也没有斥责过他。如果有什么别的，那就是阿不思被鼓励做同样的事情，开他自己的玩笑。  
“我当然也不知道。”当埃米尔指出这一点时，马克说，“我觉得他像是在过度补偿一样。也许他以为只要他配合，就没有人会怀疑他，他就可以继续假装下去。”  
“胡说八道。”埃米尔断言，“只要他说实话，我根本就不会在乎。我他妈为什么要在乎他是不是喜欢吸别人的老二？”  
马克向他投去一种能杀人的目光。  
“好吧。”埃米尔承认道，夸张地哼了一声。“这 _有点_ 困扰我，好吗？我想象不出阿尔和另一个男的在一起的样子。这很奇怪。但随着时间的推移，我还是会挺过去的。不管怎样，这一切都不能否认他踩着我的脑袋，给了琼斯本应属于阿曼达的位置。我们总是一起为队伍做决定。我不认为他是同性恋会改变这一点。”  
“他说过他选琼斯的原因吗？”约瑟夫迟疑地问，靠在椅背上，好像担心埃米尔会揍他。说句公道话，埃米尔有点想这么做。  
“没有。”他厉声说，怒视着约瑟夫，“但这很明显，不是吗？他们......某种程度上关系密切......并且在我背后搞什么政治阴谋。还有什么别的解释吗？”  
其他男孩交换着沉默且意味深长的目光。埃米尔不得不抓住桌子的边缘，从而阻止自己骂人。他们显然不理解被一个他们绝对信任的人毫无防备地羞辱和背叛是什么感觉。  
“那么，呃...你打算怎么办？这可是阿不思。你不能不理他。你们俩今晚应该消除误会，免得你们中的一个做出令自己后悔的事来。”  
埃米尔转了转眼睛，闷闷不乐地耸了耸肩。去他妈的马克和他令人无法忍受的“冷静解决方案”。他们俩需要的远远不是简单地“谈谈”。  
“如果他道歉，也许我会考虑的。”埃米尔固执地说，“但我不会做出任何承诺。”当然，他为自己说过的话感到羞愧。如果他知道的话，他永远也不会说那些话。不管阿不思是不是阿不思，埃米尔都非常关心他，也许比他生命中的任何人都关心他，这使得这一切更加让人难以接受。  
“不管怎么样，他到底在哪儿？”乔丹呆呆地环顾了一下房间，仿佛在等待阿不思从一个角落里蹦出来，宣布自己的存在。  
“和马尔福一起级长巡视。”约瑟夫漫不经心地说，“虽然，我很怀疑那是不是他们 _真正_ 在做的事。”  
埃米尔被空气呛到了，喉咙似乎由于震惊而收缩。“马...马尔福？”他结结巴巴地说，咳声渐渐平息下来，“我还以为你在扯淡呢！”  
然后，没等任何人来得及回答，他们就听到了一声巨响，阿不思的床突然从宿舍里消失了。他的箱子也消失了，只留下一片散落的灰尘和一只孤零零的运动袜。  
埃米尔被吓呆了，他朝自己床边的空处眨了眨眼，一股不爽的情绪涌进了嗓子眼。  
“看来我们不会谈谈了。”他声音嘶哑地说，强迫自己咽下在他心中冒出来的那种突如其来的情绪。尽管他很生气，但直到这一刻，他和阿不思的争吵才真正击中了自己。  
阿不思不会回来了，至少今晚不会。埃米尔不知道这对他们来说意味着什么。他们过去有过很多次小打小闹，所有的这些他们只要一个肩膀的搭扣，一个道歉的眼神，一个或两个有趣的笑话都很容易就解决了。但这次不会是这样了，埃米尔知道。他越界了。并且在阿不思说出那惊人坦白的第一秒就应该知道。  
“我要去睡觉了。”埃米尔喃喃自语，拒绝面对朋友们恳求的目光。他一边洗澡，一边换了个睡衣准备躺下。他的脑子里一直在不停地思考一些没有答案的问题，但却不知道该怎么办。  
简单的事实是，阿不思对他说谎了（显然他一直在说谎），这很伤人。阿不思不相信他，在...这件事上。这使他十分痛苦。很明显，他最好的朋友还有完全不同的，自己从不知情的一面，这给他们的友情打了一个大大的问号。  
  
 **阿不思**  
当阿不思终于离开更衣室回到城堡时，星星已经出来了，在飘着些许云彩的天空中闪烁着明亮的光芒。当他拖着沉重的双脚穿过沾着露珠的草地时（几乎和他的心一样沉重），他却倔强地抬起了下巴。  
埃米尔对他出柜的反应是令人痛苦的，这远远超过了阿不思的想象，但这也给他的内心带来了一种奇怪的平静。阿不思有生以来第一次感到自由......无拘无束，因为他做了一件他从没想过自己会有那个胆量去做的事，向他最好的朋友出柜。  
他是迫不得已这么做的，以及不得不承认，事情进展的并不顺利，但鉴于他从未相信这件事会......好吧，我们姑且说他的期望本来就相当低。  
事实是，阿不思想和埃米尔生气。梅林也知道知道他有充分的理由。可是，一个纠缠不休的声音在他脑海里挥之不去： _你_ 欺骗了他， _你_ 削弱了他作为副队长存在， _你_ 在全队面前羞辱了他， _你_ 从未把你的秘密告诉过他。  
是的，埃米尔是个混蛋，但阿不思也是。人们在毫无防备的情况下很少能做出良好的反应；这正是他对埃米尔所做的。也许如果他换一种方式去......好吧，他没有任何心情去考虑那件事。他怀疑是否有真的更好的办法来做这件事。  
过去的已经过去了，阿不思既不收回自己的话，也不会道歉。如果这意味着他和埃米尔友情的终结，那就这样吧。眼下，他只想蜷缩在床上，把这糟糕的一天睡过去，第二天起来再整理思绪。他本应这么做的，如果不是突然想起了斯科皮。  
 _斯科皮！_  
阿不思看了眼自己的手表，大声骂了一句。在今天发生过的这么多事情之中，他完全忘记了自己那个不是约会的约会。  
 _我操。_  
晚饭至少已经过去了一个小时。这意味着斯科皮已经在楼上等他了，如果他还没有离开的话。  
阿不思的脚看起来好像出于自愿意志似的，加快了速度，直到他完全跑上了楼梯，熟练地跳过了复杂的台阶。他发现自己有一种强烈而迫切的需要去见另一个男孩。虽然当他到达那里的时候，不知道自己会说什么或做什么，但是只要一想到有 _和自己一样的人_ 在他面前，他就会觉得很舒服，甚至感到安慰。  
斯科皮可以理解他所经历的一切，即使别人不行。并不是说阿不思打算告诉他发生了什么。那个裂开的伤口太新了，并不适合那样做。但也许，只是也许至少这一次在斯科皮面前做他自己。也许他没必要在斯科皮面前演戏......也许吧。  
  
 **斯科皮**  
斯科皮一直暗暗地羡慕着有冒险精神的人。他们总是把谨慎抛到脑后，过着充实的生活，从不隐瞒任何事情。 _活_ 在当下，这就是斯科皮今晚的计划。无论如何，他决心不让他的恐惧和不安全感妨碍他与新朋友愉快地相处。不管罗丝说了什么。该发生的总会发生，并且这一次，斯科皮不去想那么多——  
 _梅林，邓布利多，还有萨拉查啊..._ 他到底在想什么？  
斯科皮的呼吸在他的喉咙里痛苦地哽住了，一阵恐慌涌上他的全身，他一动不动地站在有求必应屋的入口，注视着他无意中创造的房间。  
他天真地以为这个房间会跟他上次和阿不思在一起时一样。然而，让他感到惊恐的是，这一切看起来却截然不同。当然，他经过那堵墙的时候，想了三次“阿不思的房间”，但是他没有想到有求必应屋会把他的想法按照字面意思直接搬过来。  
沙发、壁炉和投影仪还在，和之前一样。可是现在，不知什么原因，那个从斯莱特林宿舍搬来的、看起来像阿不思的床的东西，就在旁边的角落里。他的箱子也在那里，墙上贴着几张魁地奇海报，床头柜上放着一张全家福照片。  
 _照片里的詹姆斯·波特是在冲他眨眼吗？_  
正当斯科皮觉得事情已经糟到不能更糟的时候，他注意到房间里的气氛中有一种明显的浪漫气息。炉火比以前烧得更暗了，发出柔和浪漫的光，桌子上还有一瓶泡在冰块里的接骨木果酒（无疑是从厨房弄来的）。仿佛房间本身都感觉到了他对阿不思的迷恋，于是就他妈主动为他们制造了这种气氛。  
没有别的办法了，斯科皮必须 _现在_ 就逃走(该死的活在当下)，并且向梅林祈祷，有求必应屋会在阿不思发现一切之前把他的床放回它该在的位置。  
斯科皮立刻转过身，一心想冲回自己的宿舍，躲在被窝里直到学期结束，结果却和阿不思撞了个面对面。他好奇地盯着他。  
斯科皮差点把自己呛死。  
“我...我没有......”斯科皮甚至连这句话都说不完整。他这辈子从来没有这么丢脸过（包括上学的第一天他在去拉文克劳桌子的路上绊了一跤）。  
“你来了。”阿不思微笑着说，似乎没有意识到斯科皮的内心已经崩溃。“我不知道你会不会来。对不起，我迟到了。”  
斯科皮的尴尬渐渐消失了，取而代之的是担心。阿不思看起来…很悲伤？他的笑容和微微充血的眼睛并不相称，他的肩膀像每当斯莱特林输掉一场比赛那样耷拉着。他的脸上有一块污迹，还穿着他那套脏兮兮的魁地奇球服。显然，选拔赛进行得并不顺利。  
“没关系。”斯科皮坚持道，抑制住了想伸出手来安慰阿不思的冲动，“我…如果你想重新安排时间...”  
“不。”阿不思很快地说，听起来一反常态地脆弱。“我的意思是......留下来好吗？我希望有个同伴。”他脸上泛起的红晕绝对不是假的的，斯科皮光是看见它就几乎要死了。  
斯科皮低下了头，从而藏起他嘴唇拉出的快乐笑容：“嗯......好的。”  
“可以吗？”  
斯科皮高兴地点点头，直到他想起了自己对房间做了什么。  
“我试着自己打开房间，但我把它搞砸了。”斯科皮急忙解释，他的尴尬又飞回来了，“我们应该再试一次。我...”  
斯科皮不顾一切地想把他在有求必应屋里无意中创造出来的东西藏起来，他把手伸到身后，抓住了门把手。如果他能在阿不思看见之前把它关上，那么也许就能逃过这一劫。  
不幸的是，斯科皮没有这样的运气。他还没摸到门把手，阿不思就从他身边经过，突然停在了门口。  
  
 **阿不思**  
“棒诶！”阿不思惊呼道，充满敬佩地盯着有求必应屋，他的宿舍、家里的房间和放映室奇怪地混合成了一体。“你是怎么做到的？”  
“这只是个意外，我发誓。”斯科皮在阿不思身后尖声说到，“我…我想的是你的房间。之前的放映室。不是你的宿舍。我是说，我从来没去过。我为什么要？那肯定很奇怪——”  
阿不思转过身微笑着，看着另一个男孩支支吾吾。他感到胸口发紧，脸颊渐渐变红。 _梅林，他太漂亮了。_  
“——我会把它放回去的，别担心。”  
“小蝎。”  
“我相信这只是措词和精神集中的问题。”他喋喋不休地说着，变得越来越慌，“如果不行，我们可以把你的东西缩小，然后——”  
 _“斯科皮！”_  
如果阿不思在他的生活中曾见过比这更可爱的东西，那他也想不起来了。斯科皮紧闭着嘴，灰蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，看上去马上就要在地板上化成一滩惊慌失措的丢人液体......而阿不思满脑子想的都是他想吻他想的要疯了。  
“这很完美。”阿不思向斯科皮保证，抓住他的手腕，当然，用一种恰到好处的，不冒昧的方式向房间里走。阿不思几乎以为他会把手抽回去，但他没有。相反，他默默地让阿不思把他领到沙发前。  
“有求必应屋有它自己的直觉。”他在他们坐下时解释道，“它可能知道我今晚打算睡在这里。阿不思并不认为这是真的，因为是斯科皮召唤了整个房间，然而，当看到他苍白的脸上露出如释重负的表情，这个谎说的还是值得的。  
“哦，对了。”斯科皮喘了口气，放下他的胳膊，让它从阿不思的手里滑出去，又拖着脚挪开了几英寸远。“那就好。我不想让你认为......”他的声音逐渐变小，那雕刻得十分美丽的双颊又泛起了快乐的红晕。  
‘ _梅林，做个人吧。’_ 阿不思想，感觉到他自己的脖子也在渐渐升温。斯科皮看起来该死地漂亮，他的几捋金发巧妙地扫过他的前额。阿不思想把自己的手伸进去抚摸它。他想在他们嘴唇相接的时候想把它卷在自己粗糙的手指上。他想打破他为自己定下的每一条规则......让未来见鬼去。他想要斯科皮。  
 _‘冷静点，你个蠢货，_ ’他恳求自己。‘ _无论做什么，都不要把事情搞砸。’_  
“你希望我在第一次约会就有那种意思（2），是吗。我可没那么容易搞定，马尔福。”  
话一出口，他就想把它们塞回去。草！这正是他可能对他的二货朋友们说的那种蹩脚的笑话，他们会笑着说“禁止搞基”，或者其他类似的废话。但是斯科皮并没有这样说，也没有对此时的尴尬一笑置之。他睁大了眼睛，开始杂乱而仓促地胡言乱语，就像一口过度沸腾的大锅。  
“我很抱歉。”阿不思赶忙说，飞快地站起来以至于头都晕了。“这么说太蠢了。呃......让我......开始放电影，好吗？”  
  
 **斯科皮**  
 _约会？_  
斯科皮吓得脸色苍白。他不是在做梦，也不是中了风......阿不思肯定说了 _“约会”_ 这个词！  
当然那只是个玩笑。肯定是。但那并没有阻止斯科皮的心脏漏跳一拍，或者手心出汗。如果他和阿不思·波特有一丁点的可能性在约会，那么他的父母就应该开始着手安排他的葬礼了，因为他不可能活过今晚。  
也许罗丝应该从学习中抽出一点时间来参加......  
从自己身后，斯科皮可以听到阿不思操作放映机的咔嗒咔嗒声，但他不敢转过身来。他不能冒无意中看到阿不思闪耀的绿色眼睛这个险，使得自己融化在沙发上。或者更糟的是，试图 _讲话_ 。他现在只能说出让人感到难堪的话。  
“我知道我告诉过你我们要看巨蟒剧团。”阿不思说。他的声音是不是有些紧张？“但我现在不是很有这个心情。那里面有些笑话有点.....没关系，我有更好的东西。”  
不管那些笑话是什么，阿不思没有说，斯科皮也没有问。他只是急切地盼望着电影， _任何电影_ 开始，这样阿不思就会因为分心而不会注意到他即将发作的焦虑。

你瞧，斯科皮并不是没注意到当前所发生的事情。阿不思看着他的样子，阿不思轻轻地握着他手腕的样子，阿不思随意地说出 _“约会”_ 这个词的样子。  
  
某种不好的东西正在酝酿。  
  
 **阿不思**  
选一部爱情片是个冒险的选择。但傲慢与偏见是一个麻瓜经典，并且斯科皮绝对会喜欢（阿不思曾经看到他阅读麻瓜文学）。以及好吧，阿不思选择了一个程度偏低的，如果它恰好能激起斯科皮内心的浪漫想法，那一切就更好了。  
阿不思启动了放映机，回到了沙发上，这次他坐得离斯科皮远了一些。毕竟他不想表现得太主动。他最不愿意做的事就是这么快就把另一个男孩吓跑了。从斯科皮脸上的红晕来看，他至少已经有点紧张了。  
相反，阿不思对他微微一笑，当字幕开始滚动的时候从桌上拿起接骨木果酒。“这是你带来的还是房间提供的？”他问道，试图让自己听起来很随意。  
斯科皮在座位上稍稍挪动了一下，然后小心翼翼地用笑容回应道：“房间。它一定知道我喜欢这个。爸爸妈妈会让我在假期偶尔喝一两杯。”  
阿不思咯咯笑了，召唤了几个酒杯。斯科皮的甜美天真的魅力让他疯狂地着迷，这几乎有些吓人。因为相比之下他是傲慢，俗气的，而斯科皮则是善良，和蔼的。  
“我从来没有喝过这个。”他一边说一边倒了两杯，“通常我和詹姆斯去喝火焰威士忌，因为我们的父母对我们太过厌烦以至于都没注意到它不见了。”  
斯科皮怯生生地咧嘴一笑，接过杯子，向后倾斜，深深地喝了一口。  
阿不思看着斯科皮的喉结在他苍白的喉咙里上下滚动，皮肤战栗起来。正当标题屏幕出现在墙上时，他挪开了视线。  
“简·奥斯汀。”斯科皮轻声说，声音里透着一丝震惊和愉悦。阿不思暗自狂喜。 _干得漂亮。_  
“你对她的小说熟悉吗？”  
“哦当然了！”斯科皮大声说道，兴奋似乎使他忘记了紧张，“我读过她所有的书，但傲慢与偏见是我最喜欢的。从小到大我一直很喜欢——”  
他突然闭上了嘴，脸红得像西红柿一样。阿不思很高兴。似乎斯科皮变得越害羞，他就越有信心。他觉得马尔福那漂亮的红晕会使自己生出什么其他的麻烦，但如果他把注意力全放在这上面的话就不得不先离开了。  
房间里放着电影，但他们两个谁都没有把注意力放在电影上。斯科皮盯着他的酒杯，仿佛他想淹死在里面似的，阿不思目不转睛地盯着他。“别尴尬，小蝎，除非你看上的是柯林斯先生。”他揶揄道，“那就很滑稽了。”  
幸运的是，这句话似乎是对的，因为斯科皮放声大笑，这令人愉悦的声音让阿不思全身暖和起来。  
“不过我想我已经把你看透了。”他接着说道，“高大、神秘、高贵……我打赌你喜欢达西先生。”  
阿不思所能做的一切就是不让自己靠得更近，去亲吻斯科皮点头时露出的羞涩笑容。  
“我有那么好猜？”他害羞地问道，透过他那厚得令人难以置信的睫毛，凝视着阿不思，“那么，你呢？伊丽莎白小姐吗？”  
阿不思眨眨眼，希望他的笑容给人的印象是挑逗，而不是不顾一切地想要给人留下深刻印象。“不是。恐怕她不够帅气，吸引不了我。”  
  
 **斯科皮**  
斯科皮读过许多小说，他最喜欢阅读的一个概念是“魂不附体”。主人公的灵魂逃离了他或她的身体，因此他们能够作为旁观者看到自己生命中的某个时刻。  
尽管他很喜欢读这类东西，但他从未想过这样的事情会发生在他身上......直到现在。  
他几乎可以看到自己满脸通红的尴尬样子，紧紧地粘在沙发扶手上，仿佛这是使他免受身边这个迷人轻佻的男孩伤害的唯一的保护。他的脸坚定地朝着前方，假装全神贯注地看电影。但他的眼睛却在飞快地向一另边撇来撇去。  
另一边，阿不思似乎完全放松了。他踢掉脏鞋子，向后一靠，伸出胳膊，让它搭在离斯科皮紧张的肩膀只有几英寸远的沙发背上。  
到目前为止，这既是他一生中最好的一个晚上，也是最糟糕的。最糟糕的是因为他不断地把自己弄得像个呆瓜，最好的是因为不知为什么，阿不思似乎并不介意这些。如果斯科皮什么都不知道的话，他可能会认为他所见过的最有魅力的，最迷人的男孩实际上 _和他_......呆在一起很开心。  
 _‘别想得太多。’_ 斯科皮对自己说，‘ _他生性轻佻。你只看的到你想看的东西。’_  
斯科皮的想法毫无用处地提供了他 _想_ 看到的美好的精神画面。 _老天，_ 这事不会有好结果的。  
“加满吗？”  
听到这句意想不到的话，他的整个身体都抽了一下，脉搏加快了。“加..加？”他设法发出了声音，声音很小，在投影机的噪音下几乎听不见。阿不思举起酒瓶摇晃了一下。“更多的酒？”  
 _哦。_  
“嗯...好的。”  
斯科皮和阿不思再一次把注意力转回到电影上，过了一会儿，斯科皮觉得自己开始放松了。看着他最喜欢的一本书在他面前栩栩如生，是一种独特的魔力。这不像他父母以前带他去看的魔法剧，没有黑幕或中场休息的空档用来重新布置舞台。斯科皮几乎可以想象出他自己就在故事里，同伊丽莎白小姐私下里嘲笑达西先生的傲慢无礼。  
事实上，他完全沉浸其中，直到他们的肩膀轻轻地擦在一起，他才注意到阿不思离他有多近。  
斯科皮偶然朝阿不思瞥了一眼，他正在疯狂地咬着自己嘴唇，手指在大腿上来回敲着，缓慢但肯定地一点一点地靠近斯科皮自己的手，他只有几厘米远。  
他应该感到害怕，他的一小部分肯定是害怕的，但是他已经无法再否认现在发生的事情了。他要么接受它，要么尖叫着跑开。但他并不想跑，他从来没有想要过什么东西超过这个。这个和阿不思的事，不管那是什么...  
斯科皮深入到自己的内心深处，把他所拥有的每一丁点被忽视的勇气都拽出表面，拉近了他们的手之间的距离，用自己的手盖住了阿不思的手。  
时间静止了，他的脑子里播放着各种当前情况会出错的蒙太奇画面。他屏住呼吸，等待着不可避免的负面后果，但令他震惊的是，这并没有出现。  
阿不思把自己的手转过来，两人的手指紧紧地握在一起。  
当斯科皮握住阿不思温暖的手时，他不禁哆嗦了一下，感到头昏眼花，神志不清，因为他从来没和一个男孩牵过手，然而，他却在这儿......和阿不思一起，彼此手心的热度相映成趣。  
按照礼节，他可能应该说些什么，也许问问这是什么意思，但是烟花在他的胸腔中爆炸。他正在用他仅剩的一点头脑力量来保持自己的冷静。  
“小蝎？”  
阿不思喘着气，带着希望地问着这个没有问出来的问题。  
 _“嗯。”_ 斯科皮转过头，用听不见的声音回答。他们的目光相遇了。他只花了一瞬间就注意到了在那些深绿色的球体里涌动着的强烈的、赤裸的欲望，然后它们慢慢合上了，黑色的睫毛扫到不知不觉靠近的颧骨。  
没有一丝一毫的思考，他们温暖的嘴唇贴到了一起，不慌不忙地试探着，在它们分开前只是短暂地接触了一下。  
“你不知道我想要做这件事有多久了。”阿不思喃喃地说，松开他们交缠的手指，把一只胆怯的手放在斯科皮的后颈上。“我想你想的快要疯掉了。”  
这一定是喝了福灵剂后的感觉，斯科皮想。当然，他从来没有喝过它，但在书上读到过。那感觉就像在空中翱翔，就像充满了幸福和自信，斯科皮想象不出自己还有时候什么比这一刻更快乐、更坚定的了。  
斯科皮被阿不思的话，以及他期待的神色所鼓励，又靠拢了他们之间的距离。  
这一次，这个吻变得更深了。他们的嘴唇热烈地贴在一起。阿不思把他拉得更近了，当生硬的手指从他的脖子一直伸到头发里时，斯科皮的鼻腔里充满了檀香和泥土的味道。  
他沉浸在这种感觉之中，这种阿不思干燥的嘴唇贴着自己的嘴唇移动的感觉。阿不思的舌头滑过他张开的嘴，顺着斯科皮热切的嘴角流淌的甜腻的味道。  
尽管之前从没接过吻，但对于斯科皮来说这似乎很容易就上手了。也许是酒精让他充满了虚假的自信，也许是阿不思肆无忌惮的热情，也许是他压根不在乎。斯科皮的每一分敏感似乎都脱离了他。  
在阿不思的带领下，斯科皮回应的充满激情，身体发出压抑的欲望的哼哼声。他用手抓住阿不思肌肉发达的一侧，然后爬到他的大腿上，膝盖陷在他腰部两侧的沙发里。  
斯科皮贪婪地吞下了阿不思的呻//吟声，伸出舌头和阿不思的跳起纠葛不清的舞来。他们接吻时，时间仿佛静止了，似乎世界上除了他们俩和他们嘴唇那热辣甜腻的味道之外，一切都不存在了。  
阿不思的手到处都是；手指沿着他的背部，向下延伸到他的大腿，直到它们环绕着他的髋骨。直到此时，斯科皮才意识到彼此勃起的老二蹭到了一起，一种意想不到的快感穿过他的身躯——使他从想入非非中惊醒。  
斯科皮突然站了起来，一种突如其来的恐惧攫住了他的内心。 _他在做些什么？和阿不思·波特接吻？_ 老天爷。他还没准备好呢，现在肯定没准备好，可能永远也不会准备好。  
“我...我该走了。”斯科皮挤出一句，声音仿佛被绞住了，疯狂地整理着他的蓬乱的袍子。  
阿不思用一种难以置信的眼神皱眉看着他，漂亮极了，嘴唇因他们的亲吻而肿胀起来，闪闪发光。他看上去十分错愕，几乎是在恳求——好像他非常想说点什么，但讲不出话来。斯科皮把自己的眼睛移开，无法忍受那困惑的，被拒绝的眼神盯着他。  
他想要这些。他曾自己躲在四柱床上一遍一遍地日夜幻想这些。所以，究竟为什么，当他终于把阿不思抓在手里的时候，却失去了勇气呢？  
对于这种突如其来，仿佛要被吞噬一般的恐惧感，斯科皮没有合乎逻辑的解释。但他不忍多想，飞快地逃离了房间，没有听到阿不思的回应。  
  
 **阿不思**  
阿不思不知所措，无可奈何地看着斯科皮飞奔而出，门伴着心碎的 _巨响_ 关上了。  
“别走，求你了...”他悲哀地低声央求道，但没人能听见。斯科皮已经走了，身后留下一片寂静。  
他彻底困惑了，一动不动地坐着，迷失了方向。 _刚才到底发生了什么？_ 前一秒他还在享受着他这辈子最好的吻（斯科皮激情地回应着他），而下一秒，他就只剩自己了；他的嘴唇还在因为他们短暂的接触而颤动。  
他可能做的太过分了，但他不是故意的。当斯科皮把他拉近的时候，某种原始的东西控制了他。那种味道，那种感觉，那种 _需求_ 。那个有着书生气的，每次见到他都会让自己感到一阵悸动的，聪慧男孩刚刚吻了他，然后一言不发地跑掉了。 _他做错了什么？_  
阿不思在换睡衣上床之前，麻木地用咒语除掉了因为选拔赛产生的污迹，并施了个清新咒。当他躺下时，他回想起之前他发誓放弃这些的所有理由。他不想成为小报上的一篇文章。他不想再变本加厉了。  
爱上斯科皮从来不是计划中的一部分。和朋友们出柜从来不是计划中的一部分。迷迷糊糊、孤独地爬上床从来不是计划的一部分。他唯一想做的就是成为一名出色的药剂师，隐藏好自己的取向，为自己创造一个与他父亲传奇无关的名声。  
 _就像的他父亲一样，但又有些许有趣的不同点。_  
标题都给你想好了，丽塔·斯基特。  
 **有趣的同性恋，有趣地被一个根本不喜欢自己的“马尔福”迷住了...顺便还是个斯莱特林。阿不思·西弗勒斯·棘手波特。**  
阿不思这么久以来隐瞒自己的性取向不是没有原因的。他无法忍受自己成为一个奇葩。以及和家人出柜？这从来都不是一个选项。  
但那个吻...那个触碰...那种感觉。阿不思胡乱地把枕头压扁，用双臂抱住它，假装是斯科皮在他的怀里。  
即使被一个这么漂亮，完美的男孩拒绝是一件非常痛心的事，他知道最终，对于一切来说都是最好的结局。  
明天，他会解决和埃米尔的问题。他会尽全力忘记斯科皮·马尔福。他会回到自己常规的生活中，回到在斯科皮出现并差点毁了他的计划之前的生活中。  
阿不思·波特，魔药天才，魁地奇明星，一个完全正常的男孩。这就是他，一个他一直想成为的人。他不会让心碎这样的小事改变这一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> （1）：原文为gay laugh。  
> （2）：原文为put out，短语有想上床的意思。


End file.
